Skręć w lewo, alternatywa bez udziału gwiazd
by ayass
Summary: Pani McGinty nie żyje. Draco Malfoy też. Ten drugi trup jest odrobinę bardziej świeży. AU.
1. prolog

**Tekst pisany z okazji akcji Walę-tynki na forum Mirriel. Pisany pod dyktando streszczenia zamieszczonego poniżej.**

**Pairing:** AS/S (czego się streszczenie wyraźnie domagało) + dodatki  
**Raiting**: PG-13  
**Długość**: całość w zamierzeniu około 15,000-25,000.  
**Gatunek**: AU*, komedia (NIE parodia), kryminał, romans.  
**Podziękowania**: Kaś za betę, postronnym LJ-owcom za wsparcie, Magdzie2em za pozwolenie na zmianę tytułu z normalnego („Powrót do przeszłości") na bardziej w moim stylu.  
**Streszczenie/prompt:** Znany londyński arystokrata i zarazem kolekcjoner antycznych dzieł sztuki Draco Malfoy umiera nagle w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Dochodzenie nie przynosi rozwiązania i sprawa wyjaśnienia przyczyn tej tragedii spada na Lily Potter oraz... dwóch będących w ciągłym konflikcie panów, Scorpiusa Malfoya i Albusa Severusa Pottera. Ten kryminalny wątek ściśle wiąże się z wielką miłością Scorpiusa i Albusa, której spełnienie, kosztuje kochanków wiele łez i cierpień, a zależy ostatecznie od wyjaśnienia okoliczności śmierci Malfoya Seniora. Najbardziej podejrzana, prócz głównej bohaterki, okazuje się... rodzina Weasleyów.

**„Skręć w lewo, alternatywa bez udziału gwiazd"**

**Prolog**

Siedzisz wygodnie?

Poważnie pytam. To może trochę potrwać.

Tak? Skoro tak twierdzisz.

W takim razie, wyobraź sobie ulicę. Ulica jest wizualnie dość nieprzyjemna, jak to symbole i metafory mają dziwnym trafem dość często w zwyczaju. Coś odstrasza tutejszych mieszkańców od sadzenia rabatek i ogradzania domów białymi płotkami, a w oknach nigdy nie widuje się kolorowych firanek w okropnie niegustowne kwiatki. Nikt nie przechadza się tą ulicą marząc o dniu, w którym będzie mu dane zamieszkać w podobnym miejscu i żaden amerykański reżyser nie kręci tu filmów o szczęśliwych podmiejskich utopiach. Właściwie, to nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie chciałby tu spędzić dwóch sekund, o reszcie życia nie wspominając, a jedynym reżyserem, który spojrzałby na tę okolicę łaskawszym okiem, byłby pewnie Ingmar Bergman, gdyby oczywiście Bergman zmartwychwstał, nabrał ochoty do kręcenia drugiej części „Szeptów i krzyków" i chciał ją nazwać, na przykład, „Szepty i krzyki 2 – teraz jeszcze bardziej dołujące, klaustrofobiczne i z nieprawdopodobnie brzydką ulicą w tle".

Co?

Tak, też mi się to wydaje mało prawdopodobne. On nie przepadał za długimi tytułami.

Tak. Poważnie myślę, że to jest główna przeszkoda.

Zmartwychwstanie? No, przecież komuś już się udało, wyraźnie pamiętam, że…

Posłuchaj, młoda damo, nie ma powodu, żeby się wypowiadać w ten sposób.

To chcesz usłyszeć tę historię, czy nie?

No, też tak myślę.

Jest więc ulica. Ponura, mało estetyczna i podejrzanie opustoszała. Ot, metaforyczno-symboliczna. Jest, oczywiście, ciemno, bo metaforyczno-symboliczne ulice już tak mają, że jakimś cudem zbiera się nad nimi jakaś nadprogramowa ilość zachmurzeń i ciemności, i oczywiście pada, bo ulica jest angielska, a żadna przyzwoita angielska ulica nie pokazuje się na mieście bez kałuży czy dwóch. Jak można się łatwo domyślić, nie jest to najpopularniejsza okolica. No, ale przynajmniej ceny gruntu są dość tanie. Nieważne.

Jest ciemno. I mokro. Na ulicy, dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie, biorąc zbyt dosłowny przykład z „Podwójnego życia Weroniki", rozdziela się ona na dwa, stoi pewna postać.

To jest w ogóle, jeśli mogę sobie pozwolić na tę maleńką dygresję, wspaniałe miejsce do stania w sposób symboliczny. Wyobraź sobie, że spoglądasz na to wszystko z lotu ptaka, że oko kamery powoli przybliża nas do ziemi i widzisz coś jakby wielką literę T, a na środku tego wielkiego T, w miejscu, gdzie drogi się łączą, stoi wysoka postać w ciemnej szacie. Szata oczywiście łopocze, całkiem jak trzeba, złowieszczo i enigmatycznie, a kamera zmienia plan i najeżdża od dołu…

Czy mogłabym przestać nadużywać metafor filmowych?

No mogłabym.

Ale nie chcę.

Kamera najeżdża od dołu i powoli wspina się w górę, jakby chciała nam dać czas na pożarcie naszej tajemniczej postaci wzrokiem lub zrobienie czegoś równie pełnego podtekstów, ale my się na to nie będziemy łapać, bo, po pierwsze, szata jakoś specjalnie fizjonomii postaci nam nie uwypukla i ciężko się podziwia coś, co ukryte jest pod płachtą wielkości stodoły, a po drugie, i tu uwierz mi na słowo, ta akurat postać jest raczej z tych lekko obleśnych i wężowatych i w ogóle ble, nie myślmy o tym. W każdym razie, postać stoi symbolicznie na metaforyczno-symbolicznej ulicy i cała powiewa tajemniczo i złowrogo. Głównie za pomocą szaty. Postać ma oczywiście imię pasujące do wizerunku i w te dni, gdy Czarny Pan wydaje mu się określeniem zbyt mało tajemniczym, każe na siebie mówić Lord Voldemort.

Co to za imię Lord Voldemort?

Głupie pytanie. Takie, które nadają sobie psychopaci.

No, dokładnie.

Jak już wyjdzie im, że jak dorosną, to chcą zostać profesjonalnymi psychopatami, to zaczynają szukać ciemnych i brudnych kryjówek, wyrywać skrzydełka muszkom, inwestować w zapas odpowiednio złowieszczych kolorystycznie ciuchów i wymyślać sobie imiona, w których pojawia się jakaś wariacja słowa „śmierć" w jednym z europejskich języków.

No wiesz… Nie nam oceniać. De gustibus i takie tam.

W każdym razie, Lord Voldemort stoi i powiewa i ma dylemat…

Co?

Jak to „jaka"?

No… dramatyczna? Z trupami i akcją, i … Dużo rzeczy powiewa i …

Nie mam obsesji z powiewaniem! I nie, to nie jest jakaś seksualna aluzja! Wypraszam sobie.

No wiesz… Ciężko ci dogodzić.

Nie, nie obraziłam się. Tak sobie po prostu wzdycham.

W takim razie słucham, jakiej opowieści dzisiaj oczekujesz, skoro dramatyczna i pełna akcji ci nie odpowiada?

O miłości?

Nie, nie mam nic przeciwko miłości jako takiej.

No więc dobrze, niech będzie o miłości.

Dawno, dawno temu, żyła sobie kobieta, która kochała swoją rodzinę ponad wszystko. To samo można by jednak powiedzieć o wielu kobietach, a nikt, przynajmniej nie ja, nie opowiada o nich historii. Różnica między tą kobietą a tysiącami jej podobnych, różnica, która sprawiła, że ta właśnie kobieta stała się częścią naszej opowieści, polega na tym, że zdobyła się ona na zrobienie czegoś drastycznego…

Co? Niezupełnie. Ale...

Aaaaa...

O _wielkiej_ miłości? Romantycznej?

Łzy i cierpienia? Co ty w ogóle czytujesz?

Phi! Kafka to jest literatura. Thomas Hardy. Niekończące się opisy tego nieszczęsnego Dickensa, któremu płacono od strony, co w sumie dużo tłumaczy w kwestii ilości opisów… Albo „1984". Tam też jest o miłości w sumie, bo on...

No dobrze, dobrze, skoro już muszę. Będzie o wielkiej miłości. Tylko, żeby potem nie było na mnie.

Gdzie by tu zacząć…

Ach, no tak. Początek. Miejsce dobre jak każde inne.

Zaczęło się od dwóch mężczyzn, którzy, co się podobno mężczyznom czasem zdarza, choć mi wydaje się to mało prawdopodobne, polubili się już przy pierwszym spotkaniu do tego stopnia, że…

Nie!

To nie jest _tego _typu historia!

Oni się polubili do tego stopnia, że postanowili razem założyć firmę. _Firmę._ Nie stadło małżeńskie.

Nazwali ją Mills & Boon, niezbyt wyszukanie, jeśli uświadomimy sobie, że jeden z nich miał na nazwisko Mills, a drugi Boon, i zajęli się wydawaniem książek. Szedł im ten biznes dość koślawo i średnio skutecznie, a beznadziejna nazwa firmy na pewno nie pomagała, aż pewnego dnia panowie Mills i Boon, którzy obaj mieli całkiem normalne żony i dzieci, więc możesz przestać unosić znacząco brwi, postanowili postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. Różową taką, i skończ z tym chichraniem, bo nie zdzierżę; różową, bo całkiem romantyczną i sentymentalną. Innymi słowy, panowie Mills i Boon zaczęli masowo wydawać romansidła z gatunku tych tandetnych i niezbyt długich. I tym samym zapoczątkowali proces powolnego, acz miarowo postępującego upadku naszej cywilizacji, szerząc wśród gawiedzi ogłupienie, lakierowane okładki pełne obnażonych piersi męskich i uwłaczające szejkom stereotypy, według których oni się na tych pustyniach niczym nie zajmowali, jak tylko porywaniem wszystkich pojawiających się w okolicy Europejek i zabieraniem ich do swoich haremów w celach raczej rekreacyjnych niż prokreacyjnych, co z resztą opisywano chętnie i bardzo, ale to bardzo szczegółowo. Doprawdy, jakby taki szejk miał jeszcze siłę na bycie jakimś szejkiem, gdyby sześć razy dziennie…

Co znowu?

Jak to, co to jest? To jest początek.

Mniej początkowy? Co to w ogóle ma znaczyć „mniej początkowy" początek?

Oczywiście, że potrafię wreszcie przejść do rzeczy!

…

Nie. Nie obraziłam się.

Myślę. Proces tobie może nie znany, ale niektórzy z nas się tym czasami zajmują.

…

Mam! To nawet akurat na miarę twoich potrzeb. Ze łzami i całą resztą. I żeby potem nie było, że ja ci nie idę na rękę.

Słuchaj więc i nie przeszkadzaj.

Nie tak znowu dawno temu, pewien chłopiec siedział w pociągu do Hogwartu i wpatrywał się w przestrzeń za oknem, myśląc o swoich rodzicach, za którymi nie miał zamiaru tęsknić, bo był całkiem Dorosły i Samodzielny, o żabach czekoladowych, których wiecznie miał Zbyt Mało, o kolekcji dżdżownic, które musiał wypuścić na wolność przed odjazdem, bo jego tata powiedział, że zostawianie ich w słoiku na kilka miesięcy to Okrucieństwo i Bezmyślność, oraz o różnych innych dziwnych rzeczach, które czasami plączą się po głowie małym chłopcom, objawiając się czasami niespodziewanie w wersji pełnej wielkich liter. Chłopiec siedział tuż przy oknie, a dookoła niego gromada jego rówieśników kłóciła się zawzięcie o to czy tamto, na co nasz bohater, zajęty wnikaniem w nagły najazd wielkich liter na własne myśli, nie zwracał większej uwagi.

I w tym momencie drzwi przedziału rozsunęły się i Albus Severus, czyli nasz bohater, spotkał po raz pierwszy Wielką Miłość Swojego Życia, z którą związek kosztować miał go wiele Łez i Cierpień, i mam nadzieję, że wyczuwasz wyraźnie ogrom tych liter, bo biedny Albus Severus miał odtąd uginać się pod ich ciężarem przez resztę swojego całkiem długiego żywota i nie było mu z tym przyjemnie. I dlatego teraz postaraj się wczuć.

Nie, nie jestem zgryźliwa. Nie wiem, skąd te podejrzenia.

Wracając do okropnie nazwanego Albusa Severusa i jego nagle objawionej Wielkiej Miłości Życia, to nie było tak, że Albus Severus zorientował się od razu, że oto zaczyna mu się wątek romantyczny, szczególnie, że był na to lekko za młody i cała sprawa była moralnie podejrzana, bo pedofilia i w ogóle, a poza tym Albus był spokrewniony z własnym ojcem i genetyka już o to zadbała, wredna jedna, żeby on jakoś specjalnie lotny nie był. No więc kiedy Albus Severus zajęty był nie-rozpoznawaniem doniosłości wydarzenia, Wielka Miłość Jego Życia, która dla reszty świata wyglądała podejrzanie podobnie do Scorpiusa Malfoya, weszła do przedziału…

Dlatego żeńska, bo Wielka Miłość Jego Życia. Ta miłość. Skup się.

No więc, Wielka Miłość Jego Życia przedarła się przez tłum rówieśników, którzy zupełnie nie wyczuwali powagi sytuacji i nadal z wielkim zacięciem produkowali chaos, i chyba nawet po drodze kogoś podeptała. A potem zapytała, czy Albus jest Albusem i otrzymawszy odpowiedź twierdzącą, przedstawiła się, powiedziała coś o tym, że powinni się poznać i wyciągnęła rękę w geście dość zapraszającym. A Albus, ponieważ był Albusem i zawsze bezbłędnie wybierał najgorszą z możliwych opcji, rękę tę złapał i uścisnął na przywitanie. Właściwie nikt tego nie zauważył.

Nikt, oprócz Meredith Johnson, która, ściskając w objęciach powieść Barbary Cartland, wpatrywała się w nich oczami wielkości spodków. I tak, to ma znaczenie.

Później się dowiesz.

I tak, Scorpius Malfoy i Albus Severus Potter uścisnęli sobie dłonie i na tym miało się skończyć, ale bynajmniej się nie skończyło. I Albus Severus miał wkrótce zacząć żałować swego zachowania w sposób gorący i bolesny. I miał tak żałować praktycznie bez przerwy. Poranki i wieczory całe. Noce i dnie, i inne tytuły lektur szkolnych.

Ale co się stało, to odstać się nie mogło, a tryby zostały już wprawione w ruch.

Jesteś pewna, że siedzisz wygodnie?

To dobrze.

Bo właśnie zaczynamy.

c.d.n.

=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=/

* AU = Alternative Universe ((wszech)świat alternatywny), chociaż tak właściwie, gdybyśmy chcieli być drobiazgowi, to ten fik jest przedstawicielem podgatunku Alternative History (AH, alternatywna historia). Jak ktoś lubi bawić się w zgadywanie, co autor zaplanował, to proponuję przyjrzeć się uważnie prologowi


	2. Pani McGinty nie żyje

Betowane, ku mojej wielkiej radości, przez Kaś, za który to wysiłek jej serdecznie dziękujemy ;)

„**Skręć w lewo, alternatywa bez udziału gwiazd"**

**Część pierwsza: Pani McGinty nie żyje. Draco Malfoy też. Ten drugi trup jest odrobinę bardziej świeży. **

Lily Potter uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie, starając się przybrać łagodny wyraz twarzy. Przynajmniej taki miała zamiar. Fakt, że aurorzy wzdrygnęli się wyraźnie i z niepokojem zerknęli na odległość dzielącą ją od najbliższego noża, sugerował jednak, że coś zaginęło na drodze pomiędzy intencją a wykonaniem. A może chodziło po prostu o treść, a nie formę.

- Nie wiem, czy dobrze zrozumiałam – powiedziała, starając się myśleć o rzeczach słodkich, puchatych i króliczko-podobnych, w nadziei, że ta ich słodkość przejdzie jej jakoś na mimikę. – Jestem główną podejrzaną? W sprawie o morderstwo?

- Tak – potwierdził ten bardziej blond z aurorów. Swarzman? Schwarzwald? Swarz coś? W każdym razie, coś idiotycznie nieadekwatnego, tyle Lily pamiętała. – Obawiam się, że tak.

Jego towarzysz natychmiast kopnął go mało subtelnie w łydkę.

- I bardzo nam z tego powodu przykro – dodał szybko auror Schwarz-W-Łydkę-Kopnięty, co nie uchroniło go przed zostaniem aurorem Schwarz-Dwukrotnie-W-Łydkę-Kopniętym. – To znaczy, chciałem powiedzieć, że _niezmiernie _nam przykro. Okropnie. Sen nam to z powiek…

- Spędza – podsunął mniej skopany auror.

- Właśnie, sen nam to z powiek spędza i jest nam bardzo, bardzo przykro… proszę pani.

Zdania tego nie podsumował już żaden kopniak, więc Lily uznała, że pora teraz na jej kwestię. Upiła kolejny łyk herbaty i odstawiła filiżankę na spodek.

- Ale jak to się stało, że uznali panowie, że to najprawdopodobniej ja zabiłam… Kto to właściwie nie żyje?

- Draco Malfoy, proszę pani.

- Znany londyński arystokrata i kolekcjoner antycznych dzieł sztuki – dorzucił usłużnie auror Nieskopany.

- Wiem, kim jest młody Malfoy – odparła Lily trochę zbyt ostro, bo doprawdy, skąd oni brali tych ludzi? Rekrutowali ich na zgrupowaniu Ciężko Niezorientowanych i Mało Kumatych? – Wydaje mi się, że wiem o nim nawet więcej niż panowie, biorąc pod uwagę relacje między naszymi rodzinami.

Aurorzy wymienili spojrzenia i na ich twarzach pojawił się wyraz nagłego olśnienia. Lily nie była w sprawach olśnień jakiś wielkim ekspertem, ale miała przeczucie, że gdzieś w głowach jej gości nazwiska Malfoy i Potter zyskały nagle dodatki w postaci okropnych imion, a całość połączyła się ładnie i składnie w opowieść o Wielkiej Miłości. Była też prawie pewna, że po drodze zaplątało się tam też coś o Łzach i Cierpieniu w liczbie mnogiej.

- No, tak… bardzo przepraszam, przepraszamy – zaczął niepewnie auror nr 1 i Lily naprawdę powinna była zapamiętać jego nazwisko, bo to wymyślanie mu przydomków robiło się męczące. – Całkowicie zapomnieliśmy o tej….

- Delikatnej sytuacji – dokończył auror nr 2, a Lily zaczęła się poważnie zastanawiać nad tym, czy oni nie przyszli tu we dwójkę z tej prostej przyczyny, że pojedynczo nie umieją sklecić całego zdania.

- I jest nam bardzo przykro.

- Ogromnie przykro, _proszę pani_.

- Tak, wspominali już coś panowie o tych przykrościach – powiedziała Lily, wyraźnie wyczuwając nadchodzący ból głowy. – Czy moglibyśmy jednak wrócić do mojego pierwotnego pytania? Jakim cudem jestem główną podejrzaną w sprawie dotyczącej morderstwa, o którym nawet nie wiem?

Aurorzy spojrzeli po sobie, kompletnie zmieszani.

— Bo my…

— To znaczy…

— Sytuacja jest dość skomplikowana i…

— A moja biedna matka…

— I moja tym bardziej…

— Nie chcemy…

— Nie _możemy_…

— Wrócić do domu…

— W niesławie…

— I w ogóle cała wioska.

— _I pani McCory._

To ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziane zostało tonem zarezerwowanym dla plag piekielnych, seryjnych morderców i staruszek, które w czasie wolnym zajmują się rozpowszechnianiem po okolicy plotek na temat twojej impotencji, złego prowadzania się, alkoholizmu, homoseksualizmu, zoofilii, tudzież czegoś równie skandalizującego. Lily postanowiła nie wnikać w to, czy pani McCory jest plagą, mordercą, staruszką, czy jakimś zestawem bonusowym, łączącym w sobie wszystkie trzy opcje. O pewne rzeczy lepiej nie pytać. Postanowiła skupić się na tym fragmencie wypowiedzi, który rokował nadzieje na to, że choć w minimalny sposób będzie dotyczył jej osoby.

— Chyba nie do końca rozumiem, o co chodzi w tym fragmencie historii następującym przed tym, jak panowie wracają w niesławie do jednej wspólnej, ewentualnie dwóch całkowicie osobnych wiosek. Ta niesława panom grozi, ponieważ…?

— Bo my…

— Jesteśmy dość młodzi.

Lily zamrugała i siłą woli powstrzymała się od rzucenia czegoś a'la „Nie, doprawdy?".

— Prowadziliśmy do tej pory dopiero sześć spraw i tak jakoś wyszło…

— Oczywiście nie specjalnie.

— Oczywiście — potwierdziła Lily dla świętego spokoju, starając się promieniować wsparciem i łagodnością, a nie czymś podobnym do „Chryste panie, weźcie się w garść i skończcie wreszcie jakieś zdanie. Jedno chociaż".

— We wszystkich tych sprawach głównymi podejrzanymi…

— _Jedynymi_ podejrzanymi…

— Byli Weasleyowie.

Lily uniosła brwi.

— Bo to były akurat sprawy z okolicy.

— A Weasleyów jest dużo.

— Za dużo — wymamrotał Schwarz-coś-tam i został za to ponownie kopnięty. Zupełnie niepotrzebnie. No, ale jego partner nie wiedział przecież, że praktycznie przed każdą wizytą u rodziny Weasleyów Lily rozrysowuje sobie graf pełen imion i strzałek i klnie przy tym na czym świat stoi, bo, na serio, czy oni wszyscy naprawdę musieli mieć aż tyle dzieci? Bo z jej punktu widzenia to zakrawało już na czystą złośliwość.

— Czyli mają panowie problem, ponieważ dotychczas we wszystkich prowadzonych przez panów sprawach Weasleyowie byli głównymi podejrzanymi, a potem okazywało się, że byli jednak niewinni?

— Tak.

— To znaczy nie.

Lily rzuciła im pytające spojrzenie. Zgrzytanie zębami ograniczało ją wokalnie.

— Weasleyowie byli niewinni, owszem — wytłumaczył auror Nie-Będący-Aurorem-Schwarz-Jakimś-Tam. — Ale to nie jest żaden problem, bo myśmy potem znaleźli innych podejrzanych.

— Tym razem winnych — dodał jego partner z nieukrywaną dumą w głosie.

— Właśnie. — Satysfakcja z dobrze wykonanej pracy zagościła na chwilę na obliczu obu mężczyzn. — Ale nasza przełożona…

— Nie jest zachwycona faktem, że my ciągle najpierw wskazujemy na Weasleyów jako głównych podejrzanych.

— Twierdzi, że to nie wygląda dobrze.

— Jak jakaś osobista vendetta.

— Prześladowanie nawet.

— Nasza przełożona uczęszczała w Hogwarcie do Domu im. Lisy Zhang — zaoferowano w ramach wyjaśnienia. — Oczywiście, zanim zaczął się nazywać Domem im. Lisy Zhang. Jak to było? Coś na S…?

— Slytherin — podsunęła Lily, przyglądając się aurorom z rosnącą fascynacją. Co za ciekawe okazy. I jak dobrze sobie radzą w społeczeństwie przy tak poważnej chorobie umysłowej. Doprawdy, godne podziwu na swój sposób.

— Właśnie, Slytherin — potwierdził auror i cały się rozpromienił , co dodało wiarygodności teorii Lily na temat jego skromnych możliwości umysłowych.

— Pozwolą panowie, że spróbuję zgadnąć — zaproponowała Lily. — Podejrzewają panowie, że Dracona Malfoya zamordował ktoś z rodziny Weasleyów?

Po drugiej stronie stołu dwie głowy przytaknęły bardzo entuzjastycznie, a Schwarz-Kogo-To-W-Sumie-Obchodzi-Jak-Mu-Jest wyciągnął z przyniesionej teczki sporej grubości notes. Otworzył go gdzieś po środku i lekko się skrzywił, co miało być prawdopodobnie oznaką skupienia.

— Trzy dni temu na ulicy Pokątnej widziano, jak Ron Weasley krzyczy w stronę denata te słowa: „Obyś zdechł marnie, ty zakutana, płowa wiewiórko".

— Wiewiórko? — zainteresowała się Lily trochę wbrew samej sobie.

— Może fretko. Świadkowie nie byli w stu procentach zgodni.

— No i jest ta cała sprawa z Ginny Potter, z domu Weasley, sprzed paru miesięcy — dorzucił drugi auror, zerkając z boku na notatki swojego partnera. — Z czwartego grudnia. Pani Potter, de domo Weasley, zaatakowała denata za pomocą pięści. Własnej. I, jak to opisał jeden ze świadków: „To nie tak po damsku, że policzek i po sprawie, ale pięścią mu przyłożyła, z solidną siłą, wie pan, z jajami tak". Zdarzenie zakończyło się złamaniem nosa denata.

— Był też konflikt w Ministerstwie. Z Percym Weasleyem. W kwestii pozwoleń na przewożenie rzeźb greckich przez mugolskie granice. Art. 5, ust. 19 ustawy z 18 kwietnia 2012 r. o transporcie magicznych przedmiotów przez mugolskie terytoria. I — auror Schwarz-Coś przechylił głowę i zmarszczył brwi — najwyraźniej też art. 24, ust. 2, 3 i 5 ustawy z 3 stycznia 1997 r. o nieodpowiednim prowadzaniu się.

Na kilka sekund zapadła cisza i Lily była całkiem pewna, że wszyscy troje zastanawiają się nad tym samym: jak można się nieodpowiednio prowadzać z zestawem rzeźb greckich?

— Podobno awantura była epicka.

— I jest jeszcze…

— Chyba już rozumiem – przerwała mu Lily. – Dużo mają panowie tych stron?

— Jedenaście.

— No tak — powiedziała, myśląc przy okazji, że najwyraźniej nie wie o całkiem sporej ilości rzeczy. Trzeba będzie coś z tym zrobić. Ale to dopiero, gdy aurorzy już sobie pójdą. Sięgnęła po nóż, a obaj mężczyźni błyskawicznie odsunęli się na bezpieczniejszą odległość. — Czyli potencjalnych kandydatów na mordercę jest sporo. A jak ja się wśród nich znalazłam?

Aurorzy zrobili się lekko zieloni. Lily uśmiechnęła się do nich uspokajająco. Jacy oni wszyscy są przewrażliwieni. Człowiek zadźga śmierciożercę czy dwóch w młodości, a potem przez następne trzydzieści lat wszyscy chodzą dookoła ciebie na palcach.

— Ciasta? — zapytała, krojąc sobie kawałek tortu. Aurorzy nie wyglądali, jakby mieli prędko pośpieszyć z odpowiedzią, więc w dyktatorskim zapędzie ukroiła im po kawałku i podsunęła pod nos talerzyki. A potem, głównie w odruchu miłosierdzia i ogólnie dla dobra konwersacji jako takiej, odłożyła nóż o wiele dalej, niż było to konieczne, dokładnie na drugi koniec stołu.

Obaj mężczyźni wyraźnie odetchnęli z ulgą.

Pewnego dnia, pomyślała Lily, będę musiała się dowiedzieć, co oni właściwie takiego o mnie opowiadają w tym departamencie bo to musi być coś bardzo interesującego.

— Wracając do mojego pytania: jak ja tam się znalazłam?

— Ponieważ ktoś musiał? — zaproponował auror Nie-Schwarz niepewnie. — Ktoś nie mający na nazwisko Weasley?

— Poza tym, nie chcieliśmy nikomu zrobić krzywdy, tylko po prostu tak rzucić jakieś nazwisko na początek, a potem się to wszystko odkręci.

—Właśnie. To tylko na chwilę.

— Dzień. Góra dwa.

— A jakby coś poszło nie tak, to pani przynajmniej…

Lily wbiła widelczyk w ciasto. Możliwe, że zrobiła to trochę zbyt mocno. Niespodziewanie zaatakowana porcelana brzdęknęła jękliwie w odpowiedzi.

— Ja przynajmniej…?

— No, pani mąż zawsze może zainterweniować. Jakby coś.

— Zanim wtrącą panią do więzienia.

— Nie, żeby mieli panią gdziekolwiek wtrącać.

— Bo oczywiście nikt by pani nigdzie nie wtrącił.

— I nigdy.

Lily zmrużyła oczy. Co to było właściwie? Schizofrenia? Niemożność postrzegania rzeczywistości jako rzeczywistości? Zwidy? Nieumiejętność łączenia faktów w spójne wątki? Czysta, nieskrępowana głupota

— Proszę jeść to ciasto — rozkazała, bo dotarło do niej, że nijak nie będzie mogła tego dwuosobowego cyrku wyprosić, póki nie skończą jeść. Aurorzy posłusznie rzucili się do konsumpcji.

Lily przyglądała im się przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, czy robienie awantury ma w ogóle jakiś sens. Chyba nie. Miała przeczucie, że gdyby zaczęła na nich krzyczeć, wyszłoby z tego tyle, że poczułaby się jak ktoś, kto nie tylko zabiera dzieciom cukierki, ale też nałogowo kopie szczenięta.

— Nie chciałabym panom utrudniać pracy, ale nie wiem, czy to jest aż takie proste — powiedziała w końcu. — Nie powinni mieć panowie jakichś dowodów? Poszlak? Motywów?

— Ale my mamy dowody — powiedział jeden z aurorów, przełykając ostatni kęs ciasta.

— I poszlaki.

O Boże, pomyślała Lily z przerażeniem, niech to nie będzie tak, że oni zaczęli te dowody fabrykować.

— Na miejscu przestępstwa znaleźliśmy dość podejrzaną listę pisaną ręką denata. — Usłyszała. — Jest tam mowa o morderstwie. Oraz pani nazwisko.

No, to było akurat interesujące. Lily widywała Dracona Malfoya może ze dwa, trzy razy do roku, zazwyczaj przy okazji jakichś przyjęć w ministerstwie. Zważywszy na tłok, jaki zazwyczaj tam panował, Lily o Draconie Malfoyu ze stuprocentową pewnością mogła powiedzieć tylko tyle, że ma głowę. I przynajmniej jedną rękę, bo w czymś zawsze trzymał kieliszek szampana, a logika i prawdopodobieństwo wskazywały, że musiała być to raczej ręka niż stopa. Poza tym niewiele. Trochę plotek i przypadkowych uwag. Nic, co by ich jakoś łączyło.

— Może chodziło o moją wnuczkę?

Aurorzy wymienili spojrzenia.

— Nie. Raczej nie.

Podał jej kartkę zamkniętą pod warstwą czaru ochraniającego.

_H_

_30.03 2.28 _

_3.04 5.13 [m—nz]_

_7.04 6.49 [m—nz]_

_12.04 10.07 [m—nz]_

_18.94 9.06 [m__—z; confudo+ tendo?]_

_Gerta Greeth__[m—nz]_

_114—893—357 _

_Lustro _

_filary świata — S? _

_Skręć w lewo_

_Pani McGinty nie żyje _

_Lily Potter? (ta stara)_

Wszelka sympatia względem Dracona Malfoya przeszła Lily jak ręką odjął. Co za mały, wredny skurczybyk, pomyślała, ta stara, też mi coś.

— No, rzeczywiście wygląda to dość podejrzanie. Mają panowie jakiekolwiek pojęcie, co ja robię na tej liście?

— Absolutnie żadnego — oświadczył auror Schwarz-z-dodatkiem odrobinę zbyt radośnie. — Ale jesteśmy pewni, że to nic takiego.

— Oczywiście — przytaknęła Lily. — Czy mogłabym dostać kopię tej listy?

Aurorzy przybrali wyraz twarzy, który sugerował, że Lily usłyszy zaraz jakąś wersję „nie". Postanowiła więc wyciągnąć asa z rękawa.

— Dla wnuczki?

— Ach… dla wnuczki. Oczywiście. Będziemy wdzięczni, jeśli panna Potter zechce nas wspomóc w tej sprawie.

— To będzie zaszczyt móc współpracować z takim genialnym umysłem.

— Podziwiamy pracę panny Potter nie od dziś — potwierdził drugi auror z wyrazem twarzy, z którego wynikało, że podziwia w pannie Potter nie tylko umysł, ale także parę innych atrybutów.

Lily uśmiechnęła się lekko, bo z jej doświadczeń wynikało, że uśmiech daje więcej niż mordowanie ludzi wzrokiem i czekanie, aż padną.

— Proszę przesłać tę kopię na mój adres. Przekażę ją Liliannie. Tak będzie mniej oficjalnie. Nie chcemy przecież, żeby fakt, że korzystają panowie z pomocy prywatnego detektywa dotarł do zbyt wielu osób. — Jeszcze jeden uśmiech, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby nie dotarło do nich, że nie życzy im źle. I subtelna przestroga na dodatek. — Mogliby tego nie zrozumieć. Wiedzą panowie, jak to jest.

I wiedzieli.

Albo po prostu przytaknęli z rozpędu, czego właściwie nie można było wykluczyć; biorąc pod uwagę całokształt okazanej przez nich błyskotliwości intelektualnej. Mniejsza z tym. Lily osiągnęła, co osiągnąć chciała i, jako zadeklarowana egocentryczka, nie miała zamiaru zajmować się tym, jak to wpływa na osoby postronne.

A potem przyjęła jeszcze parę podziękowań i ze dwa tuziny przeprosin, a na koniec aurorzy wreszcie opuścili progi jej domu.

Najwyższa pora znów zajrzeć do biblioteki, pomyślała Lily, żegnając ich przy drzwiach. Myśl ta miała wbrew pozorom dużo wspólnego ze sprawą.

=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=

_Co?_

_A po co ci to?_

_Oczywiście, że mogę wspominać o czymś pięćset razy, a potem to po prostu porzucić bez słowa. Pomyśl, ile razy dziennie wspominam twojego dziadka…_

_…_

_No wiesz…_

_…_

_Jak chcesz._

_Johnatan Schwarzirgendwas von Hellfarbigemarschloch._

_To „von" jest bardzo dosłowne tutaj._

_Tak, wiem, że znasz niemiecki._

_Na szczęście dla Clary Green, cała jej rodzina, wszyscy znajomi, cała wioska i przede wszystkim pani McCory niemieckiego nie znali za grosz. Ani pół słowa. Bardzo w sumie dogodnie._

_…_

_Bo to było tak. Jakiś czas temu Clara Green miała lat dwadzieścia sześć i była żądna przygód. Wszystkich nas to spotyka przynajmniej raz w życiu. Ta dwudziestosześcioletniość, nie żądza przygód. I nasza Clara oprócz żądzy przygód miała też pewien, jej zdaniem bardzo poważny, problem. Stawiając sprawę wprost — Clara była dziewicą i było jej z tym faktem źle. Nie aż tak źle, żeby wylądować na stogu siana z Mikem Amberclem, który szczerze wierzył, że częste mycie skraca życie i którego nadejście wyczuwalne było z odległości dwóch metrów, ale jednak._

_Pamiętasz, jak zaraz po wojnie nastąpiła ta mania na wszystko, co mugolskie? I mnóstwo młodych czarodziejów i czarownic wyjeżdżało na kontynent, glądać, jak żyją mugole za granicą?_

_No, dobrze, nie pamiętasz, bo jesteś za młoda. Ale coś o tym słyszałaś chociaż?_

_Czyli wiesz, o co chodzi mniej więcej._

_Trzeba ci wiedzieć, że w momencie, gdy nasza Clara dotarła do tej swojej dwudziestki szóstki, ta moda miała się jeszcze całkiem dobrze. I nadszedł wreszcie dzień, gdy Clara wyrwała się ze swojej małej wioski na podbój wielkiego świata, dziękując dosłownie wszystkiemu co popadnie za ten przebłysk geniuszu, który kazał jej matce zapisać ją w dzieciństwie na niemiecki. Bo inaczej wyjeżdżanie do Berlina do pracy byłoby bardzo utrudnione. A jak Clara dojechała już do Berlina, zrobiła rzecz bardzo przewidywalną i ruszyła w tan, no bo ta żądza przygód jednak swoje robiła. I poszła na jedną prywatkę, drugą, trzecią, a na czwartej spotkała niebezpiecznie przystojnego blondyna. Blondyn był arogancki, obcesowy i wyrażał się dość bezpośrednio na temat biustu Clary, co sama Clara, zindoktrynowana przez kilkanaście lat czytania romansideł, uznała za pewny objaw jego wielkiej romantyczności i ogólnie maskę skrywającą chorobliwą nieśmiałość i kryształowe serce. A poza tym, Clara naprawdę nie chciała zostać najstarszą dziewicą świata. No i żądze. Nie zapominajmy o żądzach._

_Tamtej nocy Clara do domu nie wróciła. Doświadczenie, które zdobyła, było nawet całkiem przyjemne i ogólnie satysfakcjonujące, ale niestety blondyn nie czytał tych samych powieści co Clara i, zamiast paść jej rankiem do stóp, wzruszony dziewiczą czystością i powalony siłą uczucia, które dopadło go gdzieś in flagranti, dość uprzejmie, ale stanowczo wystawił ją za drzwi. I dokładnie w tym momencie Clara uświadomiła sobie, że a) Mills and Boon to narzędzie szatana, b) nie ma pojęcia, jak się ten jej niedoszły mężczyzna życia właściwie nazywał, c) żadne z nich nie wspomniało nawet o antykoncepcji._

_Dziewięć miesięcy później, gdy Clara trzymała już w ramionach efekt uboczny swojej pomyłki, i gdy urzędniczka zapytała ją o nazwisko ojca dziecka, Clara miała już całej sprawy dosyć, więc machnęła ręką i powiedziała „Schwarz—cokolwiek". Bo w sumie było jej wszystko jedno, czy jej syn będzie się nazywał Schwarzman, Schwarzwald, czy nawet Schwarzesmeer. Byleby to brzmiało przekonywująco niemiecko, bo jej rodzina i tak miała już pewne wątpliwości co do jej historii o szlachetnym Niemcu, który oświadczył się po dwóch dniach znajomości, poślubił ją praktycznie z biegu, a tydzień później zginął tajemniczo i tragicznie._

_Ale jednego Clara nie wzięła pod uwagę. To były Niemcy, a oni tam czasami bywają zbyt drobiazgowi i dosłowni. No i wyszło jak wyszło. Schwarz-cokolwiek._

_A gdy Clara odebrała już gotowe dokumenty syna i przeszedł jej ciężki szok, to westchnęła i dopisała do tego wszystkiego szlacheckie „von". Bo jak już kłamać idiotycznie i pod górkę, to najlepiej kłamać na całego._

_A teraz może wróćmy jednak do tematu._

=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=

Augusta Longbottom wykazała pełne zrozumienie.

— Oczywiście, moja droga, jeśli masz jakieś _nie cierpiące zwłoki_ sprawy do załatwienia, to absolutnie _nie musisz_ się dziś pojawiać na naszym spotkaniu.

W jej wykonaniu pełne zrozumienie zawsze niebezpiecznie przypominało Lily ciężką dezaprobatę. Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

— Strasznie mi przykro, ale nie dam rady. Wiesz, że nie opuściłabym spotkania, gdyby to nie była rzecz naprawdę istotna.

— Oczywiście — przytaknęła Augusta, ale w jej wzroku było coś, co sugerowało, że jak dla niej naprawdę istotną rzeczą byłaby tylko i wyłącznie kolejna wojna światowa albo zmartwychwstanie Voldemorta. A najlepiej obie te okoliczności na raz. — Jak mówiłam, nie cierpiące zwłoki sprawy są ważniejsze.

Lily powstrzymała się przed powiedzeniem, że „nie cierpiący zwłoki" nie jest tu najlepszym określeniem, bo właśnie o zwłoki tu chodzi.

— Jutro będę z pewnością — zaoferowała.

— Ależ nie musisz…

— Ale będę. Nic się nie zmieniło, prawa? Nadal druga?

— Tak — przytaknęła Augusta. — Z tym, że układ gości trochę się pozmieniał. Arabella nie odpowiedziała na zaproszenie, więc musiałam ją wykreślić z listy. Obawiam się, że przez te wszystkie perturbacje przypadło ci w końcu miejsce koło Narcyzy.

— Narcyzy?

Lily skupiła się na wyrażaniu uprzejmego zainteresowania i powtarzaniu sobie, że jest damą i ma się zachowywać, jak na damę przystało i absolutnie nie powinna uzewnętrzniać swojej głębokiej nienawiści do Narcyzy Malfoy za pomocą przekleństw. Augusta przyglądała jej się z wyrazem twarzy kogoś, kto bardzo wyraźnie nie wierzy w to, że Lily jest istotą ugodową i tolerancyjną.

— Miałam do wyboru Narcyzę albo Lisę Zhang — dorzuciła w ramach wytłumaczenia.

Chryste, Lisa Zhang.

Lily już raz miała wątpliwą przyjemność siedzenia koło lisy Zhang . Przez jakieś najdłuższe dwie godziny świata.

A gdy już udało jej się uciec od tej przerażającej istoty, i dotarła wreszcie do domu, w przypływie wściekłości rozbiła całą zastawę stołową o ścianę. Od talerzyków po wazę. Potem musiała prędko sprzątać bałagan i odkupywać całą tę porcelanę z własnej kieszeni, bo porcelana jest chamska z natury i źle reaguje na _Reparo_, a co jak co, ale Lily nie miała zamiaru mówić Jamesowi, że rozbiła o ścianę dwa tysiące funtów z okładem, ponieważ denerwował ją sposób w jaki ta durna kobieta się uśmiechała. Z pewnością nie raptem tydzień po tym, jak James rzucił uwagę na temat tego, że Lily wreszcie złagodniała i wyrosła z tych abstrakcyjnych napadów złości. Więc Lily kupiła nową zastawę i przez następny miesiąc odpowiadała „tak, jestem pewna" na każde rzucane przez Jamesa „jesteś pewna, że nasze talerze zawsze były w kwiatki?", bo z tego wszystkiego udało jej się pomylić kod zamówienia i zamiast zielonych motywów geometrycznych dostali jakieś podejrzanie zielone stokrotki.

Innymi słowy: Lisa Zhang nie wchodziła w grę. Bo druga nagła mutacja zdobień na zastawie mogłaby Jamesa już doszczętnie zdeprymować, a Lily generalnie wolała swojego męża w stanie niezdeprymowanym.

— Wiem, że za Narcyzą nie przepadasz, ale… — zaczęła Augusta, ale Lily przerwała jej w pół słowa.

— Nie przesadzajmy. To naprawdę żaden problem.

Bo w sumie nie był. Po prostu Lily zrobi to, co robiła zawsze, gdy trafiała na Narcyzę w miejscach publicznych i zmuszona była z nią rozmawiać — będzie się uśmiechać, rzucać uwagi o pogodzie i w myślach wspominać ten piękny moment, kiedy jej syn zbił syna Narcyzy na kwaśne jabłko i…

Zatrzymała się nagle, a tysiąc zażaleń względem Narcyzy Malfoy straciło nagle na znaczeniu.

— Nie jestem pewna, czy Narcyza się zjawi — powiedziała w końcu tonem, w którym nie było ani krzty satysfakcji.

— Czemu?

— Draco Malfoy zginął dziś rano.

Oczy Augusty zwęziły się w cienkie szparki.

— Jak?

— Nie jestem pewna. — Lily wzruszyła ramionami. — Jeszcze nic konkretnego nie ustalili, a wiadomość dopiero do mnie dotarła.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza i Lily podejrzewała, że obie z Augustą myślą o rzeczach podobnych.

— Muszę w takim razie powiedzieć orkiestrze, żeby trzymała się z daleka od piosenek o śmierci — powiedziała po chwili Augusta w sposób bardzo pragmatyczny. — Na wszelki wypadek. Gdyby się jednak zjawiła.

Lily przytaknęła, a Augusta zamyśliła się ponownie. Wzrok miała utkwiony w miejscu gdzieś obok głowy Lily, a coś w jej profilu przypomniało Lily to słynne zdjęcie, które trzydzieści lat temu zdobiło pierwsze strony wszystkich czarodziejskich gazet. Ze wspomnieniem zdjęcia wróciły też nagłówki. „Chłopiec, Który Przeżył zamordowany". „Koniec rodziny Longbottomów". „Tragedii część ostatnia".

Lily odwróciła wzrok i przegoniła własne myśli w inne okolice. Ten temat był już od dawna nieaktualny. Gdyby umiała, postawiłaby sobie w mózgu wielki znak z napisem „wstęp wzbroniony" i opasała całość drutem kolczastym. Ale nie tak to działało.

Augusta pierwsza ocknęła się z zamyślenia.

— To w takim razie do zobaczenia jutro — powiedziała, sztucznie dziarska i pogodna.

— Do zobaczenia.

— No i powodzenia w śledztwie. Dla twojej wnuczki.

Przerwa między dwoma elementami wypowiedzi była na tyle wyraźna, że pewnie miała jakieś znaczenie. Lily zignorowała ją na rzecz kwestionowania sensu całości.

— Dlaczego myślisz, że Lilianna będzie chciała się tym zająć?

Augusta uniosła brwi.

— Scorpius Malfoy i Albus Severus ciągną przecież nadal ten swój Romans Stulecia, czyż nie? Myślałam, że to dość naturalne, że Lilianna zajmie się sprawą morderstwa ojca Miłości Życia swojego brata.

Zabrzmiało to jak kawałek streszczenia telenoweli. Ten, w którym dochodzi się do nieuchronnego zdania a'la „mąż żony kucharza milionera kierowcy kochanki szefa firmy zabił przez przypadek męża sekretarki brata tamtego kierowcy zamiast przyjaciela kochanki jego brata". No, może nie dosłownie tego zdania. Ale czegoś podobnego.

Telenowelowatość, choć pewnie nie zamierzona, była w sumie nawet na miejscu.

— Masz pewnie rację — przyznała Lily, nie wdając się w dywagacje. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. — Niedługo się przekonamy.

— Do jutra.

— Do jutra.

Augusta zniknęła w głębi kominka, a Lily jeszcze przez jakiś czas wpatrywała się niewidzącym wzrokiem przed siebie.

Albus Severus i Scorpius Malfoy. Ulubiona telenowela czarodziejskiego świata. Miłość, Przeznaczenie i zawsze, niezmiennie Wielkie Litery. Jakimś trafem za każdym razem, gdy ludzie wspominali o tej dwójce, przechodzili na górnolotne zdania pełne wielkich liter. Bywały takie chwile, gdy Lily rozumiała aż za dobrze, dlaczego Albus Severus od dwóch lat wybierał tylko te sprawy, które wymagały od niego wizytowania miejsc, w których ludzie występowali nader sporadycznie.

Szkoda, że niedługo znów będzie musiała wyciągnąć go z powrotem w miejsca bardziej zaludnione.

Ale na razie napisze list. Podpisze się „L. Potter" i pozwoli, żeby ludzie z Ministerstwa sami doszli do błędnej konkluzji. W końcu to absolutnie nie jej wina, że Lily Potter występuje na świecie w dwóch egzemplarzach.

=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=

_Z imionami, musisz przyznać, wyszło lekkie zamieszanie._

_No. Znasz go przecież._

_Tak gwoli ścisłości, należy powiedzieć, że Harry miał dobre intencje. Nie znał nikogo, kogo podziwiałby bardziej niż swoich rodziców, a James i Lily to jednak całkiem dobre opcje jeśli alternatywą ma być coś w rodzaju okropności jaką jest „Albus Severus"._

_…_

_JA nie miałam z tym nic wspólnego._

_Szczególnie z tym Severus._

_W każdym razie, James chyba nie bardzo przejął się tym, że jest go nagle dwóch. Przynajmniej nic na to nie wskazywało. Lily przyjęła to trochę gorzej. Po trzydziestu latach wreszcie przyzwyczaiła się do tego, że jest Lily Potter a nie Lily Evans, a zaraz potem Harry sprawił jej niespodziankę pod tytułem: nadałem córce imię po tobie i teraz musisz się z nią podzielić byciem „Lily Potter",a najlepiej przestaw się po prostu na bycie „babcią Lily"._

_Też mi coś. Jakby już sam ten kawałek z „babcią" nie był ciężki do przetrawienia._

_Sprawa wisiała w powietrzu przez jakiś czas, aż w końcu Lily nie wytrzymała i powiedziała, bardzo łagodnie i w ogóle, ale jednak powiedziała: „Kochanie, zazwyczaj ludzie czekają, aż ich rodzice umrą, zanim zaczną obdzielać potomstwo ich imionami."_

_A potem Harry się obraził._

_A Lily było przykro, że jemu było przykro._

_Więcej o tym nie rozmawiali._

__

_I może dobrze, bo następna rozmowa zawierałaby pewnie tę drugą uwagę, która plątała się Lily po głowie od samego początku. I skończyłoby się na tym, że Lily powiedziałaby w końcu coś na kształt: ale zauważyłeś, że nazwałeś dwójkę swoich dzieci imionami osób, które ze sobą sypiały i sypiają nadal? Nie wydaje ci się, że to wygląda trochę jak zaproszenie do kazirodztwa? No, a wtedy to Harry mógłby się obrazić na dobre. _

_A czternaście lat później Lily Potter Juniorka przyjrzała się sobie w lustrze i uznała, że Lily jest imieniem zbyt pospolitym, by pasować mogło do jej cudownego oblicza i oznajmiła, że od tej pory wszyscy powinni ją nazywać Lilianną. Obowiązkowo przez dwa „n". Albo ewentualnie Najwspanialszą Istotą Świata. Nie była wybredna._

_No, a James? Cóż. James Potter Junior w wieku lat dwudziestu zmienił imię i nazwisko na Yusuf Islam i zaczął zapuszczać brodę. Ale to jest dygresja na zupełnie inny moment._

=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=

— Zatrudniasz idiotów — zakomunikowała mężowi Lily, stając w progu kuchni i rzucając mu pełne wyrzutów spojrzenie.

Spojrzenie nie miało szans zadziałać, bo James nie oderwał nawet wzroku od czytanej gazety. Przeżuł kawałek tosta i popił go łykiem kawy.

— Jestem szefem departamentu — powiedział w końcu. — Nie odpowiadam za rekrutację. Czego chcieli?

— Powiedzieć mi, że jestem główną podejrzaną w sprawie o zamordowanie Dracona Malfoya.

James odłożył tosta i wreszcie na nią spojrzał. A potem odegrali tę całkowicie stereotypową scenę małżeńską, w której on uniósł brwi i ona uniosła brwi, a on zrobił minę i ona przytaknęła i ogólnie oboje bez słów ustalili, że tak, są trzeźwi, przytomni i mówią poważnie.

— Ale może jednak powinienem się tą rekrutacją zajmować — rzucił po chwili James. W oku miał błysk prawie morderczy. — Mam ich zwolnić, poćwiartować, czy wysłać na biegun?

Lily zamarła w połowie procesu okradania Jamesa z tostów.

— Możesz kogoś wysłać na biegun? — zapytała z zainteresowaniem, bo coś takiego mogło się kiedyś przydać.

— Dla ciebie mogę spróbować — oświadczył James z pełną galanterią, zabierając jej w tym samym czasie ostatniego tosta sprzed nosa. Najwyraźniej na dobre i na złe i pełna galanteria nie obejmowały dzielenia się śniadaniem.

- Mój rycerzu ty jeden. Uważaj, żebyś się o wiatrak nie zaczepił — skwitowała Lily, obdarzając męża dość ciepłym uśmiechem. — Obejdzie się bez interwencji. Rzecz jest zresztą dość absurdalna, a oni przeprosili mnie chyba ze sto razy. Może poproszę, żeby Lilianna się tym zajęła.

James wyglądał na lekko zranionego tą sugestią.

— Wiesz, ja też mogę to załatwić. Przekazać sprawę komuś kompetentnemu.

Lily rzuciła dwie kromki chleba na talerz i wymamrotała zaklęcie. Przypalany chleb lekko zaskwierczał.

— Ty masz za godzinę spotkanie z delegacją mugolskich polityków — przypomniała Jamesowi, — a do tego dziurawy budżet, sto trzy nierozwiązane sprawy, w tym jednego seryjnego mordercę, i zbyt mało rąk do pracy.

James westchnął.

— Te dokumenty miały na froncie wielki napis „ściśle tajne".

Lily wzruszyła ramionami, zupełnie niespeszona.

— A ja jestem twoją żoną.

James przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale czterdzieści lat tresury dało o sobie znać i postanowił przezornie zachować milczenie. Kanapę mieli w końcu bardzo mało wygodną, a jego ostatnio bolały plecy, więc awantury musiał wybierać dość ostrożnie.

— W każdym razie, Lilianna i tak wspominała mi ostatnio, że jest znudzona i przydałaby jej się jakaś rozrywka — rzuciła Lily, by zapełnić czymś ciszę. — Takie morderstwo będzie dla niej jak ulał.

James machnął ręką.

— No dobrze, niech Lilianna się tym zajmie. Ale wiedz, że psujesz mi zabawę.

Lily ucałowała go w policzek po drodze do stołu.

— Jak będę potrzebowała kogoś do odbicia mnie z Azkabanu, to będziesz pierwszy na liście.

James roześmiał się serdecznie.

— Trzymam cię za słowo.

Ostatni łyk kawy i już go prawie nie było. Prawie, bo na drodze do kominka zamarł na chwilę i odwrócił się z powrotem w jej stronę.

— Mogłabyś gdzieś tak do wieczora dyskretnie zniszczyć jakiś kredens? Albo chociaż szafę.

Lily zmarszczyła brwi.

— Harry jest w domu?

James przytaknął.

— Wiesz, o co chodzi?

James posłał je zniecierpliwione spojrzenie.

— No tak, głupie pytanie.

Złapała jego wzrok i to wystarczyło, żeby przeskoczyli przez kilka fragmentów rozmowy. Martwisz się? Martwię. Powinnam się martwić? Przecież już to robisz. Zajrzeć do niego? Chyba nie. Daj mu trochę czasu.

Czasami Lily zastanawiała się, jak oni ze sobą rozmawiali, nim dotarli do tego etapu. Jest pewna, że musieli marnować dużo czasu na brodzenie w niepotrzebnych zdaniach.

— Coś zorganizuję na wieczór — obiecuje, a James uśmiecha się i znika za progiem.

Lily wraca do tostów i stygnącej herbaty.

Zepsuć kredens lub ewentualnie kupić coś do składania. Jakieś biurko z IKEI?

Załatwić kopię listy Malfoya. I rozgryźć czym są te cyfry.

Zorganizować sobie egzemplarz „Pani McGinty nie żyje".

Ściągnąć Liliannę do domu.

Ściągnąć Albusa do Londynu. Zanim Lilianna doprowadzi mnie do rozpaczy.

Przejść się do Ministerstwa i zajrzeć do teczek Malfoyów.

Rozgryźć co się dzieje z Harrym. Skontaktować się z Ginny?

Znaleźć jakąś suknię na jutrzejsze spotkanie.

Wykaraskać się z bycia podejrzaną o morderstwo.

Najlepiej w ogóle rozwiązać tę sprawę.

Lily westchnęła. To byłoby prostsze, gdyby ona naprawdę posiadała genialną wnuczkę bawiącą się w prywatnego detektywa. A tak znów wszystko będzie musiała robić sama.

=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=

_A teraz, moja droga, obowiązkowe pięć minut na psychologię. Bo żeby zacząć robić dygresję na temat tego, czemu James Potter komunikuje się ze swoim synem za pomocą kredensów, trzeba najpierw zrozumieć, że Harry Potter nie okazał się tym, czego jego rodzice oczekiwali._

_Kiedy Lily zaszła w ciążę, dostała ataku niekontrolowanej paniki, zamknęła się w szafie i przesiedziała tam pół dnia, starając się oddychać głęboko i miarowo i nie myśleć obsesyjnie o tym, czy jej dziecko urodzi się niedotlenione, jeśli ona nie zacznie wreszcie oddychać przeponą jak osoba odpowiedzialna. I owszem, to mogło być tak, że Lily dostała na punkcie tego oddychania lekkiej fiksacji._

_Trwało to wszystko parę godzin, aż James wrócił wreszcie do domu i wywabił ją z szafy za pomocą szarlotki oraz obietnicy, że najpóźniej dnia następnego zakupi wszystkie dostępne na rynku książki o tym, jak być odpowiedzialnie oddychającą kobietą w ciąży i w ogóle wszystko, co się da o dzieciach i będą najlepiej przygotowanymi do rodzicielstwa ludźmi na świecie, wiec Lily może przestać się martwić. I Lily przestała. Na trochę._

_Naiwne to było z jej strony._

_Gdy Harry przyszedł na świat, okazało się oczywiście, że nie są przygotowani absolutnie, a Lily zastanawiała się czasami, czy z jej synem na pewno jest wszystko w porządku, bo jego rozwój nijak nie pasował do tabelki p.t. „Stadia rozwoju normalnego magicznego dziecka" i czy to mogła być, o zgrozo, wina jej nieprofesjonalnego oddychania._

_Zazwyczaj była jednak na takie rozmyślania zbyt zmęczona, bo Harry płakał prawie bez przerwy, a jak przestał wreszcie płakać, to zaczął raczkować po domu, wpadać na wszystkie możliwe przedmioty, zrzucać sobie na głowę doniczki, dotykać rzeczy ostrych, zbyt gorących albo po prostu brudnych, i od czasu do czasu, z niewiadomych przyczyn, wkładać sobie guzik do nosa. I koraliki. I bazie. I Lily wcale nie spędziła koszmarnych trzech godzin, stojąc w kolejce u lekarza i wyobrażając sobie, że ta bazia zapuszcza korzenie i zaczyna rozwijać się w coś drzewiastego. Absolutnie nie. W każdym razie, Lily i James podzielili się obowiązkiem nie spuszczania Harry'ego z oka ani na sekundę i było to, ogólnie rzecz ujmując, wyczerpujące zajęcie. Nawet dzielone na dwa. Lily nie miała pojęcia, jak samotne matki sobie z tym radzą._

_W głębi duszy Lily przypuszczała, że większość problemów brała się z tego, że tabelki i rady przeznaczone były dla czarodziejów i czarownic wychowujących swoje magiczne dzieci w czarodziejskim świecie. Ale rady typu „naucz swoje skrzaty domowe przynosić dziecku zabawkę dopiero po dwóch minutach po tym, jak zacznie płakać" niewiele dawały, gdy człowiek zmuszony był żyć bez magii. Kupili więc więcej książek, tym razem mugolskich. Książki te miały dużo do powiedzenia na temat osłaniania gniazdek elektrycznych i ząbkowania, ale nie mówiły nic o tym, co robić, gdy twoje dziecko źle reaguje na magiczne turbulencje w okolicy, a ty nie możesz rzucić żadnego czaru._

_Nim Harry skończył rok, Lily i James zdążyli zgromadzić pokaźną stertę bezużytecznej makulatury._

_Tak, naprawdę, i to jest ta część, o której Lily myśleć nie lubi, bo czuje się wtedy winna, tak okropnie głupio winna; tak naprawdę to problem leżał chyba w tym, że musieli uciekać i nie mogli ze sobą zabrać wiele, i nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie, zostali sami w mugolskim świecie i nie byli na to przygotowani. Voldemort na horyzoncie, upadek Ministerstwa, plotki o tym, że Czarny Pan zaczął współpracować z jakimiś mugolami, martwy Frank i Alice uciekająca przed siebie z synem w objęciach. Polowanie i zdrada, Peter ze skręconym karkiem, czego absolutnie nie powinna żałować, a czasem żałuje, i Syriusz ginący zbyt odważnie, a potem śmierć Alice i jej dziecka na pierwszych stronach gazet i śmierć Remusa, o której nie wspomniano w żadnej gazecie. I ta świadomość, że Voldemort nadal ich szuka. Nadal. Choć mijają lata._

_Te małe, głupie problemy. James, który nie umie nawet włączyć kuchenki gazowej, ich brak umiejętności i wykształcenia, jej prace w supermarketach i w marnych restauracjach, Jamesa żałośnie małe zarobki na budowie. Przygnębiające uliczki tej gorszej części Anglii, do której Lily nigdy nie chciała trafić, a o istnieniu której James chyba nawet wcześniej nie wiedział. Gorsze części miasta, bandy wyrostków gwiżdżących za nią, gdy wracała zmęczona w krótkiej spódniczce, która przynosiła jej wyższe napiwki, mężowie bijący żony do krwi, martwe dzieci znajdowane na śmietniku, długie kolejki po tanie wino i zapomogi. James, który nie dawał rady być silny i który przeklinał wszystko, co mugolskie, aż Lily zaczynała krzyczeć do wtóru, bo co ty sobie wyobrażasz, że kim jesteś, i moi rodzice byli mugolami. [i]Moi rodzice.[/i] I możesz sobie iść, jeśli tak bardzo ci to wszystko przeszkadza, bo i tak jesteś bezużyteczny, a ja dam sobie radę sama. I te sekundy, gdy wydawało jej się, że on naprawdę wyjdzie i nie wróci. Awantury i awantury, i przeprowadzka za przeprowadzką, a gdzieś pomiędzy tym wszystkim Harry przestał płakać._

_I został już taki cichy. Spokojny, niepewny. Zamknięty w sobie._

_Lily nigdy nie pozbyła się poczucia winy._

_Bardzo głupio z jej strony, biorąc pod uwagę, że jej syn uwielbiał ją nad życie, ale cóż, ludzie są dość głupi z natury, a Lily nigdy nie była aż takim znów wyjątkiem._

_A uczucia to zresztą okropnie zagmatwana rzecz._

_…_

_Że smutne? Życie bywa smutne._

_A właśnie, że nie._

_To, że komedia, nie oznacza, że będzie niepoważnie. W końcu sama chciałaś opowieści o Wielkiej Miłości, o Łzach i Cierpieniu. A powiedz mi, co jest takiego zabawnego w cierpieniu?_

_No właśnie._

=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=

Nie zapadła jeszcze noc, ale i tak jest dość mrocznie. Kotary przesłonięte, ciemne meble i podłogi, ogólnie nastrój odpowiednio ponury.

Przy stole siedzi postać, której płci nie zdradzamy, bo to byłoby już zbytnie ułatwienie, a równouprawnienie oznacza też w sumie, że każda kobieta ma takie samo prawo jak każdy mężczyzna do zostania seryjnym zabójcą. Nawet jeśli mało kobiet z tego przywileju korzysta. Coś w zabijaniu prostytutek zdaje się przyciągać bardziej panów niż panie. Tym niemniej, dajemy wszystkim równe szanse i z całej postaci pokazujemy zarys pleców i może kawałek dłoni.

Postać rozpisuje właśnie plan. Rozpisuje go szyfrem, bo nie chce aż tak ułatwiać sprawy wymiarowi sprawiedliwości, ale jednak rozpisuje. Głównie dlatego, że szczegóły są bardzo istotne, a gdy człowiek podejmuje się zadania o takiej skali, wtedy musi być uważny i skupiony. Poza tym, zapisanie tego wszystkiego pozwala się zdystansować. Bo nasza postać, nasz Morderca przez duże „m", nie jest krwiożerczy i żądny krwi z natury. To raczej kwestia konieczności niż przyjemności. Dlatego rozpisuje plan i zamienia martwych ludzi w zestaw literek, które można skreślić jednym ruchem. Ot, wykreślenie pozycji z listy. Nic więcej. Czysto i składnie.

Pióro zamiera nad nazwiskiem Lily Potter.

Dwa trupy. Możliwe, że będą i cztery, choć na początku w planach był tylko jeden. Może uda się jeszcze zamknąć bilans na trzech. Lily Potter nie jest istotna.

Wystarczy, że zginie jej syn.

**c.d.n. **

(w odcinku drugim p.t. „Śledztwo na cztery ręce")


	3. Spotkanie w Bagdadzie

**Uwagi:** rozdział zawiera lekki ukłon w stronę serialu BBC pod tytułem "Merlin", ale raczej niewiele ktoś stracił, jeśli tego nie zna.

Zbetowane przez Kaś.

„**Skręć w lewo; alternatywa bez udziału gwiazd"**

**Część druga: _Spotkanie w Bagdadzie_. Odwołane. Obie strony doszły do wniosku, że Bagdad jest jednak trochę za daleko. Poza tym tam jedzą wszystko palcami. Podobno.**

Albus nie był zachwycony.

Tak ogólnie nie był. Ani obliczem wszechświata, ani naturą rzeczy, ani stanem bułgarskiej sieci Fiuu, ani tamtejszą modą męską, ani odziedziczoną po ojcu wadą wzroku, której żaden czar nie dawał rady. Jak już wspominano, nie był zachwycony. Tak ogólnie.

A w szczególe, tak tu i teraz i obecnie, to nie był zachwycony tym, że wracał znów do Londynu i z pięknej, całkowicie pozbawionej łączności z zagranicą, a nawet własną stolicą, wioski bułgarskiej przenosić się znów musiał w rejony tak zwane cywilizowane, w których rozpleniał się radośnie gatunek wkurzającego zwierzęcia zwanego potocznie dziennikarzem. Bo wprawdzie Albus nie był zachwycony tak ogólnie, ale ten ogół łączył się w linii dość prostej ze szczegółem głównie za pomocą adeptów sztuki dziennikarskiej i może na tym zakończmy, bo temat wzbudza w Albusie reakcje gwałtowne, a nadmiar przekleństw mógłby nam przeszkodzić w utrzymaniu tego tekstu w klimacie dostosowanym dla tej co młodszej części młodzieży.

Zachwycony czy nie, Albus wracał do domu, bo innego wyjścia nie miał. To znaczy teoretycznie miał, bo list od babci dostał całkiem uprzejmy, pełen plotek i rzeczy nieistotnych i bogaty raczej w tryb przypuszczający niż imperatyw, ale zanim Albus został pełnoprawnym aurorem, to przeszedł kurs rozpoznawania technik manipulacyjnych i już on umiał pomiędzy wierszami wyczytać, że gdyby jednak odmówił, to skończyłoby się to czymś tragicznym i drastycznym. A Albus nasłuchał się wystarczająco dużo plotek na temat morderczych skłonności Lily Potter, żeby odechciało mu się eksperymentowania w temacie. I to nawet nie chodziło o to, że on w te plotki wszystkie wierzył, raczej o to, że poszedł kiedyś sprawdzić całą sprawę w archiwach i choć rzeczywistość okazała się być mniej sensacyjno—rozrywkowa niż opowiadano, to jednak była i istniała, a jego ojciec skwitował to krótkim i stanowczym "daj temu spokój" i miał w oczach coś takiego, że Albus zdecydował się raz w życiu zrobić, co mu każą.

Dlatego czasami, najczęściej wtedy, gdy Albus dostawał niezobowiązujące zaproszenia, to wczytywał się uważnie w gładkie zdania i gdy znajdował w nich sugestię, że to nie jest: „poproszę" i „gdybyś był gdzieś przypadkiem", a raczej: „przyjdź i zjaw się, bo jesteś mi potrzebny", to pakował się posłusznie i wracał do domu. I miało to mniej więcej tyle samo wspólnego z tym, że jego babcia potrafiła być kobietą onieśmielającą, a momentami nawet przerażającą, co z tym, że ją serdecznie uwielbiał i w skrytości ducha, kiedy nie był zajęty przeklinaniem własnych masochistycznych tendencji, dziękował jej za dostarczanie mu niespodziewanych atrakcji. Bo życie aurora w czasach pokoju było w sumie dość nudnawe. Szczególnie jeśli dany auror upierał się spędzać młodość w bułgarskim odpowiedniku Pcimia Dolnego.

Największą w tym wszystkim zagadką było to, jak jego lekko narwanej, obdarzonej najwyraźniej krwiożerczymi instynktami babce i super aurorowi dziadkowi udało się razem wychować syna, który nie odczuwał zupełnie żadnych ciągot do przygód i ekscesów, i czuł się spełniony życiowo siedząc w domu i wypróbowując po kolei wszystkie przepisy Delii Smith.

Albus odgonił tę myśl czym prędzej w jakieś ciemniejsze zakamarki, bo jak zwykle budziła w nim głównie wyrzuty sumienia. Bo to nie było tak, że on swojego ojca nie doceniał. Harry był po prostu... mało zajmujący. Spokojny. Albus nigdy nie pozbył się wrażenia, że rozwód jego rodziców miał dużo wspólnego z tym, że jego matka w którymś momencie po prostu otrzeźwiała i odkryła jak bardzo mało zajmujący jest jej mąż i jak słabo do siebie pasują.

Albus miał lat jedenaście, gdy posadzono go pomiędzy Lily a Jamesem na kanapie w salonie i powiedziano mu, że mama i tata się rozstają, ale bardzo ich wszystkich kochają i kochają się też nawzajem, ale już nie tak, żeby razem mieszkać, i ogólnie nie ma co płakać, bo będą razem spędzać wakacje i nawet nie zauważycie, że coś się zmieniło. I Albusowi było wtedy bardzo łatwo winić ojca za to, że się nie starał wystarczająco i że nie chciał jechać na trzy miesiące do Konga, i że gdy mama Albusa proponowała jakieś nowe zajęcie, to on odpowiadał, że mogą iść bez niego, bo on nie ma specjalnie na nic ochoty. Nim Albus trochę podrósł i zmądrzał na tyle, żeby pojąć, że wina to skomplikowana rzecz, spędził dość dużo czasu przypisując ją tylko jednej ze stron i wspomnienie tych dziecinnych sentymentów zazwyczaj wystarczało, żeby wzbudzić w nim wyrzuty sumienia.

Tak, zdecydowanie nie powinien w ten sposób myśleć. To takie niewdzięczne. A Albus był może mało zachwycony z natury, ale to nie oznaczało od razu, że ma być marnie wychowany. Przynajmniej tak zazwyczaj powtarzała mu matka, zerkając przy tym na niego surowo.

I tak, gdy nadszedł list, Albus spakował się i ruszył w podróż do domu. I siedział już sobie wygodnie w pociągu jadącym w odpowiednią stronę, i słońce oświetlało radośnie malownicze krajobrazy i w ogóle było przyjemnie i sennie, i zaczynał się właśnie zastanawiać, czy nie przesadza z tym swoim paranoicznym unikaniem innych czarodziejów i czarownic, kiedy na siedzeniu obok usiadła młoda kobieta. Młoda kobieta, zgodnie z wszelkimi ironiami gatunku i losu, nie wyglądała na pierwszy rzut oka na problem. Wręcz przeciwnie. Wyglądała sympatycznie, miło, estetycznie na plus i ogólnie była cała śliczna i higieniczna, i uśmiechnęła się do Albusa, zerkając nań spod rzęs w sposób, który rokował nadzieję na to, że gdyby, dajmy na to, Albus postawił jej kawę, to kawa ta nie skończyłaby jako wątpliwej jakości element dekoracyjny na jego koszuli. Innymi słowy, młoda kobieta wyglądała nad wyraz myląco. Co niestety Albus odkrył dopiero po fakcie.

Zanim doszedł do odkrycia, a nawet faktu, po którym to odkrycie nastąpiło, to odbyła się całkiem urocza rozmowa z tych takich o niczym i o wszystkim jednocześnie, gdzie pola, lasy i pogoda mogą, ale nie muszą, być metaforą seksualną, i która wzbudziła w Albusie ciche nadzieje na to, że wreszcie, nareszcie, spotkał jakąś śliczną i higieniczną młodą damę, którą zaprosić będzie mógł do sypialni, a jeśli dobrze pójdzie, także do domu rodzinnego na oficjalną kolację, oczywiście jak już się oderwą od tej sypialni. (Bo Albus był jednak młodym mężczyzną, którego życie erotyczne, z racji małych bułgarskich wiosek zamieszkałych głownie przez staruszki, a także za sprawą Kwestii, O Której Przy Albusie Nie Należy Wspominać, miało się bardzo, bardzo marnie i miał pewne priorytety. Bo był tylko człowiekiem. I to młodym. Płci męskiej. I w ogóle, vide fragment o Clarze Green i żądzach.) I ona ładnie trzepotała rzęsami i śmiała się z dowcipów, które, jak twierdziła chóralnie i zgodnie cała albusowa rodzina, zabawne nijak nie były, i wspominała coś nawet o jakimś zamiłowaniu do czekolady tonem, który był zdecydowanie zbyt sugestywny, żeby odnosić się miał wyłącznie do słodyczy jako takich. Albus zaczął już nawet oddychać swobodnie i chyba przeszedł mu nawet nerwowy tik w małym palcu, kiedy, jak głupek totalny i skończony, wspomniał coś o swojej matce. O tym, że ona też uwielbia czekoladę i że gdy ostatnio kręciła film na jakiś mongolskich stepach, to zabrała ze sobą dwie bluzki, parę spodni, bieliznę i dwie torby wyrobów marki Cadbury, co wzbudziło wielkie podejrzenia na mongolsko—chińskiej granicy. A wtedy coś błysnęło w pięknych oczętach naszej młodej kobiety i Albus błyskawicznie zrozumiał, że nic nie wyjdzie z rodzinnych obiadów, a nawet z nieszczęsnej sypialni, bo jego rozmówczyni właśnie zrozumiała, z kim tak naprawdę rozmawia. Co oznaczało, że nie zorientowała się wcześniej, gdy Albus przedstawił się tylko imieniem pierwszym, omijając skrzętnie drugie, tak samo zresztą jak nazwisko (coś, co robił już właściwie z przyzwyczajenia).

I to był koniec i dziękujemy gościom, bo pani domu jest już zmęczona, a pan domu od trzech godzin czeka, aż sobie pójdziecie, bo chciałby wreszcie spokojnie zapalić w ukryciu na balkonie, a ciężko się tam ukrywać, gdy tam się wiecznie jakieś pary migdalą na tle księżyca, a w ogóle, to czy nie chcielibyście jednak zdążyć na ten ostatni pociąg? I do widzenia i za drzwi.

Bo jak do panny ślicznej i higienicznej dotarło, że od dwudziestu minut flirtuje ostro i z podtekstem z TYM Albusem Severusem Potterem, to pierwsze, co zrobiła, to wymierzyła mu policzek, potem krzyknęła, o wiele za głośno, coś a'la: "Jak możesz mu to robić?!", a na koniec wybuchnęła płaczem. No i oczywiście wtedy okazało się, że trzy czwarte zakichanego pociągu jest w temacie i ma w tym temacie opinie, a ta jedna czwarta, która była niezorientowana, została szybko przeszkolona co i jak, z dużą pomocą materiału wizualnego zaczerpniętego z najnowszych wydań paru poczytnych gazet, i piętnaście minut później oni też już wiedzieli dokładnie co zacz i czuli równie wielką potrzebę dzielenia się swoją opinią z Albusem, co wszyscy pozostali.

A do stacji końcowej była jeszcze godzina z kawałkiem i gdyby ktoś pytał Albusa, to tak właśnie wygląda piekło.

I zadać wypadało już tylko jedno pytanie: uciec, ale dokąd?

Problem polegał na tym, że drogi ucieczki prowadziły donikąd, a tak właściwie to zupełnie ich nie było, więc należało jak zwykle stawić czoła grozie świata, i nic w sumie dziwnego, że Albus był z natury niezachwycony ogółem, skoro tak wyglądało jego "jak zwykle".

I na starcie, zaraz po tym, jak młoda, śliczna i higieniczna dama wymierzyła mu siarczysty policzek i gdzieś tuż przed tym, jak zamieniła się w płaczkę etatową, Albus postanowił, że będzie mężny, odważny i nie ustąpi wobec presji, bo to mu źle robi na psychikę, a poza tym szlachectwo charakteru objawia się w momentach próby, a jeśli to nie jest moment próby, to ludzie mają jakieś mylne pojęcie o próbach.

Wytrzymał kilkanaście minut.

Wyglądało to mniej więcej tak: Albus był mężny i odważny i heloł, ludzkości, przeżywam tu właśnie Moment Próby i kształtuję sobie, cholera jasna, charakter, a w tym czasie większość zainteresowanych sprawą osób brała udział w zupełnie innym typie przedstawienia. Ich przedstawienie, o ile Albus w ogóle zdołał się zorientować, opowiadało o młodym, zagubionym człowieku, który z jakichś powodów ryzykował właśnie utratę wszystkiego, co mu w życiu drogie i generalnie wszystkiego, co w jego życiu wartościowe, co, jak Albus podejrzewał, oznaczało zdaniem tego psychicznie zwichniętego tłumu głównie Scorpiusa Malfoya. Ryzykował to wszystko z przyczyn błahych i psychologiczno-idiotycznych, bo, jak podejrzewał Albus, zdaniem tych ludzi był prawdopodobnie lekko głupawy. Jego matka usiłowała mu kiedyś wytłumaczyć, że to nie jest tak, że te gazety specjalnie robią z niego ćwierć-inteligenta na wakacjach, to im po prostu wychodzi przypadkiem, gdy usiłują przerobić go na osobę, której publika może współczuć i której życiem emocjonalnym mogą się przejmować, jednocześnie żyjąc radośnie w przekonaniu, że wszystkie jego problemy są na tyle proste, że gdyby tylko mogli sami się tym zająć, rozwiązaliby ten cały galimatias w ciągu paru minut. Tyle twierdziła jego matka, dodając przy okazji, że w pewnym sensie Albus powinien czuć się mile połechtany tą atencją, bo ci wszyscy ludzie mu dobrze życzą. Albus jakoś nie mógł się wczuć w to całe połechtanie, chociaż te kilkanaście minut w pociągu nauczyło go bardzo szybko, że mimo wszystko opcja p.t. „Albus jest taki biedny i zagubiony, ale to dobre dziecko i życzymy mu dobrze" jest opcją o wiele lepszą niż „Albus jest najwyraźniej chamem niedomytym podrywającym nic niepodejrzewające dziewczęta, kiedy tam Scorpius z tęsknoty usycha, nie podejrzewając nic a nic, że przyprawia się mu właśnie rogi". Tak, zdecydowanie atencja i sympatia to były bardziej preferowane opcje.

Tak więc, gdy w końcu w tłumie osób, które były gotowe rozszarpać go na strzępy za zdradzanie Miłości Życia, która nawet nie była żadną jego miłością i z pewnością nie była jego miłością życia, co Albus powtarzał sobie mniej więcej pięć razy dziennie, bo sugestia i presja ogółu to jednak potężne siły, pojawiła się starsza pani, która oświadczyła, że wie doskonale, że Albus nie jest złym chłopcem i że na pewno ma jakiś powód, żeby zachowywać się w ten sposób, Albus chwycił się jej jak liny ratunkowej, bo był tylko człowiekiem, a publiczne potępienie to rzecz okropna. I nie musiał nawet się za bardzo wypowiadać, bo zanim zdążył wyrzucić z siebie coś więcej niż „tak, można to..." i ze dwa „e...", starsza pani dzieliła się już ze światem swoją teorią, w myśl której Scorpius spędzał ostatnio zbyt dużo czasu w laboratorium i zbyt często widywano go w towarzystwie tego jego nowego przystojnego asystenta i nic dziwnego, że Albus czuje się trochę niepewnie i próbuje wzbudzić w Scorpiusie zazdrość. Może trochę przesadza, tu poklepała Albusa po głowie, jakby miał lat pięć albo był cocker spanielem, ale młodość nie słynie z mądrości, a człowiek w rozpaczy robi rzeczy głupie. I w tym momencie młoda dama przestała płakać i zerknęła na niego wielkimi zaczerwienionymi oczami i zapytała, czy to prawda, a Albus przytaknął, bo jak już wspominaliśmy, był tylko człowiekiem, do końca podróży nadal zostało czterdzieści minut z okładem. No i publiczne potępienie jest takie potępiające i ogólnie nieprzyjemne. Na co młoda dama uśmiechnęła się, wytarła chusteczką łzy z policzka, poklepała go po dłoni i, uśmiechając się mężnie, powiedziała, że w takim razie nie ma sprawy, bo ona się cieszy, że może się na coś im przydać, ale czy on jest pewien, że to jest najlepsza metoda? Czy nie mógłby spróbować po prostu o tym porozmawiać?

I zaczęła się runda numer dwa, w której wszyscy zasypywali go radami i domagali się szczegółów, a Albus zmuszony był opowiadać o swoich przeżyciach związanych z potencjalną zdradą i o tym, jaka dewastacja emocjonalna go czeka, jeśli Miłość Jego Życia opuści go dla jakiegoś lafiryndowatego asystenta. Nim pociąg dojechał do stacji docelowej, Albus zdążył zostać już poklepany sto tysięcy razy po główce, wyściskany przez ze dwie matrony, paru mężczyzn zaoferowało mu rady a'la „prawdziwy mężczyzna nie boi się okazywać swoich emocji", a on sam był dość bliski uwierzenia, że nie tylko tę Miłość Życia posiada, ale nawet z jej powodu cierpi.

I właśnie dlatego Albus trzymał się bułgarskich wiosek.

***

_Jak to się właściwie zaczęło?_

_To proste. Oficjalnie i czysto teoretycznie zaczęło się od Meredith Johnson. Oficjalnie i teoretycznie, bo jeśli zapytasz na przykład Albusa, to dowiesz się, że cała ta heca jest winą „tego przeklętego Malfoya, któremu zachciało się odgrywać sceny symboliczno—znaczące w pociągu na oczach całej ludzkości", a sam Scorpius wyznaje chyba zasadę „podpalmy wszystkich dziennikarzy, a jak już przy tym jesteśmy, to możemy też ukatrupić tego przeklętego smoka"._

_Co ma smok do rzeczy?_

_To w ogóle jest idiotyczne._

_A było mniej więcej tak:_

_Kiedy Albus i Scorpius byli na szóstym roku, dyrektorka Hogwartu w swej nieskończonej mądrości postanowiła, że dla dobra stosunków międzynarodowych, sąsiedzkich i w ogóle współpracy wszystkich ze wszystkimi najlepiej będzie, jeśli wskrzesi się tradycję Turniejów Trójmagicznych, zawieszoną lata temu na początku drugiej wojny z Voldemortem. Zapakowała więc większość uczniów i zabrała do Durmstrangu, gdzie oczywiście, bo po prostu nie mogło być inaczej, Albus i Scorpius zostali wylosowani do reprezentowania Hogwartu. I nic mi nie wmówi, że to się stało przypadkiem. Teoretycznie reprezentant szkoły jest jeden, ale jakby tych losów nie ciągnięto, tak zawsze wychodziła z tego para. Aż w końcu smok, bo oni mają tam smoka, który czuwa nad losowaniem, a także wszelkimi zaprzysiężeniami, rozdawaniem dyplomów, nagród i takimi tam, bo nic tak nie mówi „ważna i doniosła uroczystość" jak obecność podstarzałego smoka zboczeńca, ten smok powiedział, że los najwyraźniej nie godzi się na rozdzielenie tych dwojga i trzeba ich drogą wyjątków dopuścić do turnieju. A potem spojrzał na nich uważnie i zaoferował krótkie, acz pełne metafor przemówienie, z którego Albus i Scorpius dowiedzieli się, że są jak dwie połówki czegoś, co nie powinno być rozpołówkowane i że ich przeznaczenie jest jak te łańcuchy, które się czasem robi w okresie świątecznym, wiesz, z dwóch pasków bibuły składanych na planie kwadratu, i w ogóle będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie, a ich Miłość jest Wielka i będzie Legendarna._

_Coś takiego tylko z większą ilością metafor._

_I wszyscy osłupieli, a Albus pobiegł do dormitorium pisać pełne przerażenia listy do domu, w których żądał od rodziców, by przysięgli, że nie pozwolą mu zostać jakąś połową czegoś niepołowicznego, ewentualnie łańcuchem na choinkę. Co w tym czasie robił Scorpius Malfoy, nie wiadomo, ale gdy następnym razem Draco Malfoy wybrał się do Durmstrangu, wyjątkowo zabrał ze sobą żonę, co w jego przypadku było ekwiwalentem przyjechania na sąsiedzką wizytę z bazuką w ręku. A zaraz potem wezwano do zamku słynnego uzdrowiciela smoków, co pewnie miało coś wspólnego z tym wykrzyczanym przez Astorię: „mój syn nie jest żadną pieprzoną bibułą, żeby z niego łańcuchy składać" i towarzyszącym temu dość donośnym bum._

_Za to starszy Malfoy…_

_Jak to od czego starszy? Od _Stonehenge_. No wiadomo, że od własnego syna._

_Tak, zdaję sobie sprawę, że to się ojcom często zdarza._

_Więc Malfoy, niech ci będzie, że nie starszy, a Lucjusz, był zdania, że smok jest po prostu stary i zaczyna mu się wszystko plątać. I że wątpi, żeby ten smok wiedział chociaż w jakim wieku żyje, w końcu pamiętał on ponoć czasy Merlina._

_Oczywiście nikt Lucjusza Malfoya nie słuchał. Bo czemu by mieli go słuchać akurat wtedy, gdy raz w życiu udało mu się powiedzieć coś logicznego i z sensem, kiedy mogą poczekać, aż znowu zacznie pleść androny, i wtedy zacząć się nad tym roztkliwiać._

_Skąd wiem, że miał rację?_

_No… ten smok jest rzeczywiście stary i zgrzybiały, a momentami rzuca naprawdę dziwne uwagi. Zapytaj dziadka._

_Wiesz, jakbyś spędziła nastoletnie lata pod zamkiem, w którym rozgrywała się najbardziej epicka gejowska miłość stulecia, to też byś na starość miała lekkie, odpowiednio oczywiście gejowskie, zwidy…_

_W każdym razie, tyle smok._

_Smok jest zresztą powiązany z Meredith Johnson, więc daleko w tej dygresji nie odpłynęliśmy._

_Jak powiązany?_

_Na przykład tak, że Meredith Johnson była jednym ze świadków tej dziwacznej sceny podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Chociaż głównie w ten sposób, że scena ta ją strasznie zainspirowała i pożyczyła sobie wątek ze smokiem i przeznaczeniem do powieści._

_Bo, wszyscy się chyba zgodzimy, problem z Meredith Johnson zaczynał się od tego, że parała się ona pisarstwem. I to niestety całkiem niezłym. I niezłym jest tutaj eufemizmem, ale nie w tę stronę co trzeba. Ale o tym za sekundę._

_Tak naprawdę to najgorsze było to, że Meredith Johnson nie tylko była z tych pisarzy, którzy czerpią inspirację z życia innych ludzi, co jest podobno rzeczą absolutnie normalną, ale też nie miała nawet tyle przyzwoitości, żeby się z tą inspiracją kryć. I tak Meredith, która będąc dzieckiem przeczytała jakieś sto artykułów na temat tego, jak rodziny Malfoyów i Potterów się serdecznie nie cierpią, i prawdopodobnie, choć do tego się oficjalnie nie przyznaje, była też jedną z tych dziwnych dziewczynek, które nie do końca rozróżniały rzeczywistość od swych pobożnych życzeń, zobaczyła, co zobaczyła, zainspirowała się natychmiast w stopniu ogromnym, a potem, w sposób stanowczo zbyt szczery i niefrasobliwy, zaczęła w wywiadach opowiadać o źródłach swoich pomysłów. Opowiadała też nader chętnie o tym, że wierzy głęboko, że Albus i Scorpius są sobie przeznaczeni, co zdaniem domniemanych bohaterów tej miłosnej historii było już po prostu szczytem złośliwości._

_W każdym razie, gdy Scorpius Malfoy postanowił być szlachetny i zacząć od przyjaznego gestu, a Albus pomyślał, że w sumie nie powinien się uprzedzać do kogoś z racji samego nazwiska i uznał, że uściśnięcie tej dłoni będzie całkiem dorosłe i na poziomie, Meredith Johnson obserwowała to z wypiekami na twarzy i dorabiała temu ideologię romantyczną. I nabrała przekonania, nikt do końca nie wie, czemu, po co i za jakie grzechy, że to, na co patrzy, to jest początek Miłości przez naprawdę ogromne M. Może to miało jakiś związek z olbrzymimi ilościami romansów, jakie ta dziewczyna przeczytała w dzieciństwie, może był to jakiś efekt uboczny jej problemów zdrowotnych albo oznaka jakichś ciężkich problemów psychologicznych, o co chodziło i skąd się wzięło, tego na sto procent nie wie nikt. Ale jedno, co z pewnością stwierdzić można, to fakt, że cokolwiek to było, stało się dla Meredith Johnson obsesją i gdy Meredith przelała wreszcie tę obsesję na papier, to historia ta nabrała niezwykłej siły rażenia._

_Bo niestety jednego Meredith Johnson nie można było odmówić._

_Była niezwykle utalentowana._

_Gdyby nie była, problem nigdy by nie powstał._

_A życie towarzysko-seksualne Albusa wyglądałoby prawdopodobnie zupełnie inaczej._

_No i prawdopodobnie nie mieszkałby w małej wsi w jedynym europejskim kraju, gdzie z jakichś przyczyn, za które Albus był bardzo, bardzo wdzięczny, powieści panny Johnson nie sprzedawały się najlepiej._

_No, ale to już jest czyste gdybanie z mojej strony._

***

Po godzinie oczekiwania Lily doszła do wniosku, że Arabella Figg chyba jednak na umówione spotkanie nie dojdzie. Wniosek ten popchnął ją do zajęcia się sprawą morderstwa Dracona Malfoya trochę wcześniej niż planowała. A że Albus dopiero zmierzał w kierunku Londynu, a sama Lily nie mogła się specjalnie pokazywać na miejscu zbrodni, czas nastąpił najwyższy, przynajmniej zdaniem Lily, na zaprzęgnięcie do roboty Lilianny.

Zaprzęganie to okazało się odrobinę utrudnione, bowiem Lilianna, z przyczyn nie do końca wyjaśnionych, była dość zajęta siedzeniem w areszcie. Znowu.

Lily postanowiła nie wnikać w przyczyny i zająć się od razu częścią zaradczą. Do aresztu miejskiego w Lancshire zawitała uzbrojona w zestaw koronkowych chusteczek, spory zapas galeonów na wypadek, gdyby przyszło jej wręczać mniejsze lub większe łapówki, oraz podwójne zaproszenie na doroczny Bal Zwycięstwa w Hogwarcie, na wypadek gdyby oficer, z którym jej przyszło rozmawiać, nie uznawał specjalnie łapówek, za to miał żonę marzącą o tzw. salonach, ewentualnie sam był taką żoną. Albo gejem z ambicjami. Ogólnie, osobą podatną.

Auror Fitzjohnson podchodził na oko pod trzydziestkę i wyglądał na typ „miłego chłopca", którego wszystkie ciotki, babcie i sąsiadki wychwalają pod niebiosa. Lily rezolutnie sięgnęła od progu po jedną z przyniesionych chusteczek. Zamrugała parę razy, żeby nadać oczom bardziej szklisty wyraz i ruszyła do ataku.

— Przyjechałam odebrać wnuczkę — oświadczyła, z premedytacją omijając „dzień dobry".

Auror Henry Fitzjohnson zamarł, a z jego miny Lily wyczytała, że została rozpoznana.

— Pani Potter… — zaczął, niechybnie zmierzając w kierunku jakiejś odpowiedzi odmownej.

— Lily wystarczy. Niepotrzebne nam te zbędne grzeczności — poprawiła go Lily ze zbyt słodkim uśmiechem na ustach. — Zresztą, my się już znamy.

— Znamy?

Auror Fitzjohnson był na tyle zaskoczony, że nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na to, że Lily, zamiast usiąść po drugiej stronie biurka, przesunęła krzesło bliżej jego fotela, strategicznie rozbrajając na wstępie wszystkie próby trzymania jej na dystans.

— Oczywiście. Rocznica zwycięstwa nad Czarnym Panem. Gala w Ministerstwie — powiedziała Lily z pełną impertynencją osoby, która co roku na wyżej wymienionej gali poznawała całe stada młodych aurorów, którzy na jej oko niczym się absolutnie jeden od drugiego nie różnili.

Na twarzy aurora Fitzjohnsona zagościła mieszanka absolutnego zdumienia i miłego połechtania.

— Zapamiętała mnie pani?

Lily wyciągnęła ku niemu dłoń, a auror, całkowicie już zdezorientowany, przyjrzawszy się jej uważnie i, nie doczekawszy się wytłumaczenia, zaryzykował podanie Lily ręki.

— Zawsze zapamiętuję takich obiecujących młodych ludzi jak pan — usłyszał i tym samym stracił już wszelkie szanse na wyjście z tej sytuacji z poczuciem, że nad czymkolwiek panuje.

Lily ścisnęła jego dłoń i uśmiechnęła się raz jeszcze.

— Panie Fitzjohnson… Czy mogę mówić panu po imieniu?

— Oczywiście. Jak pani wygodniej.

— A więc, Henry, czy mógłbyś wytłumaczyć mi, czemu moja jedyna wnuczka została aresztowana?

— Panna Potter... Ona… To znaczy… Zostały przekroczone pewne granice przyzwoitości.

Zdanie zawisło na chwilę pomiędzy nimi w całej swej niejednoznacznej krasie.

— Ojej — rzuciła w końcu Lily w odpowiedzi, starając się, żeby to „ojej" brzmiało jak wyraz osoby bolejącej ogromnie nad pogarszającym się stanem moralności społeczeństwa.

Przez chwilę zastanawiała się nawet, czy nie zadać paru newralgicznych pytań i nie dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat okoliczności, w których Liliannie przyszło przekraczać te nieszczęsne granice przyzwoitości, i na czym to przekraczanie właściwie polegało, ale uznała w końcu, że znając życie lepiej jej pójdzie, jak daruje sobie wnikanie w całą tę idiotyczną aferę. Bo nie miała złudzeń i wiedziała, że jej wnuczka musiała coś nabroić, żeby wylądować w areszcie i że prawdopodobnie było to coś idiotycznego. Lilianna zawsze i nieuchronnie pakowała się w rzeczy idiotyczne.

Lily porzuciła więc kwestię dopytywania się o okoliczności na rzecz kolejnego, pełnego rezygnacji i cierpienia „ojej". Po kilku sekundach dołożyła do tego teatralne załamywanie rąk i lekkie przygarbienie ramion, które to przygarbienie miało sugerować subtelnie, że wewnętrznie jest zdruzgotana, ale próbuje tego nie okazywać.

— To moja wina — powiedziała w końcu łamiącym się głosem, ściskając w dłoniach koronkową chusteczkę, od tak, dla lepszego efektu wizualnego.

— Przepraszam… — zaczął niepewnie auror, nie wiedząc, co ma właściwie ze sobą zrobić w obliczu czegoś, co wyglądało na nadchodzący atak damskich łez. — Co właściwie jest pani winą, pani…?

— _Lily_.

— Tak, oczywiście. Lily.

Wyglądał, jakby to imię ciężko mu przechodziło przez gardło i musiał od niego odrywać formy grzecznościowe siłą.

— Co właściwie…?

— Wszystko — przerwała mu Lily stanowczo i, odczekawszy dwie sekundy, wróciła do odgrywania załamania nerwowego. — To _wszystko_ moja wina.

— Wszystko to chyba przesada — zaproponował niepewnie auror, co zostało całkowicie zignorowane, bo Lily udało się wreszcie, głównie z pomocą wściekłego mrugania, doprowadzić samą siebie do łez.

— Ale to prawda — oświadczyła gdzieś w przestrzeń, obcierając łzy z policzka. — To wszystko moja wina. Byłam okropną matką. Naprawdę się starałam. _Okropnie_ się starałam. Ale po prostu nie dałam rady.

— Jestem pewien, że…

— To moja wina, że Harry… — zaczęła, i gdzieś przy imieniu syna wybuchła płaczem na dobre. — Nic dziwnego, że to jego małżeństwo… i dzieci… Czasami boję się, że… Tego oczywiście nie było w prasie… byłby taki skandal… Co z tego, kiedy te dzieci to widziały i… Nic dziwnego, że wyrosły takie… taki wstyd… I biedna Ginny i… Nie przesadzam, prawda?

— Nie do końca chyba rozumiem, o co chodzi — przyznał auror Fitzjohnson, co akurat Lily nie zdziwiło, biorąc pod uwagę to, że starała się jak mogła zagłuszyć szlochaniem fakt, że wypowiadane przez nią zdania składają się głownie z dziur, a to, co zostawało pomiędzy, też nie składa się w nic logicznego.

— Nie powinnam o tym w ogóle mówić… ale… my się przecież znamy?

Auror szybko pośpieszył z przytaknięciem, rad chyba, że wreszcie doczekał się pytania, na które zna odpowiedź.

— Widzisz, Henry… — Lily przechyliła się lekko, starając się nawiązać z aurorem kontakt wzrokowy i wzbudzić w nim jakąś sympatię lub chociaż minimum współczucia. Nie było to takie proste jak wtedy, gdy była piękna, młoda i długonoga, ale jakoś trzeba było sobie radzić. — Ta wojna nienajlepiej na nas wszystkich wpłynęła. Czasami to się nawet nie objawia od razu. Ludzie żyją normalnie, zachowują się w porządku, a potem…

Zawiesiła głos i spojrzała na aurora znacząco, co najpewniej mu nic nie dało poza przekonaniem, że najwyraźniej jest coś, o czym powinien był słyszeć.

— Tak jak w tej sprawie Rotschieldów. Spokojna rodzina, przykładni czarodzieje, grzeczne dzieci. Sympatyczni, w ogródku dobrze wykarmione gnomy i ładne rabatki. No a potem…

— No tak — zaryzykował auror Fitzjohnson — _takiego_ czegoś się po nich nie spodziewano…

— Właśnie — przytaknęła szybko Lily, wdzięczna, że jej rozmówca okazał się tak podatny na wyssane z palca i pełne ogólników historie. — Straszna rzecz w ogóle, ale co będziemy do tego wracać, było przecież we wszystkich gazetach.

Auror Fitzjohnson zrobił minę, która wskazywała na to, że on by jednak może chciał usłyszeć coś więcej, więc Lily na wszelki wypadek nie dała mu dojść do głosu.

— Najgorsze, że to nie była jedyna taka sprawa. Starają się tego nie rozgłaszać, żeby nie wywoływać paniki, ale tego jest całkiem sporo. I potrafi niszczyć całe rodziny, bo rodzice sprzedają to swoim dzieciom… Tak na przykład… Tylko proszę tego nikomu nie powtarzać, bo ja nie powinnam…

— Będę milczał jak grób — pośpieszył z zapewnieniem auror Fitzjohnson, a Lily prawie się uśmiechnęła. Złapał przynętę. Złapał, połknął i zaraz pójdzie na dno. Czasami Lily miała wrażenie, że manipulowanie ludźmi sprawiało jej stanowczo zbyt dużo przyjemności.

— Ta starsza córka Rotschieldów, która jako jedyna przeżyła, bo wróciła później do domu, siedzi teraz w Azkabanie. Planowała masakrę mugoli. Dostała jakiejś paranoi. Podobno kompletnie zwariowała i nie odróżnia już rzeczywistości od tych swoich majaków.

Auror Fitzjohnson wydał z siebie odpowiednio zszokowany dźwięk.

— Najgorsze, że zaczęto robić jakieś badania podsumowujące te wszystkie sprawy i wychodzi im coś dziwnego… — Tu Lily postanowiła przerwać na chwilę, głownie z braku faktów do podania. — Tymi badaniami zajmuje się w Ministerstwie pewna urocza młoda dama, bardzo inteligentna i miła, powinnam cię z nią poznać.

Auror zerknął zmieszany w bok i Lily natychmiast skorygowała plan działania.

— Ona ma bardzo przystojnego brata. Miły chłopak, a taka szkoda…

Lily zawiesiła głos w oczekiwaniu na reakcję. Cztery, trzy, dwa, je...

— Czemu szkoda?

— Chłopak go rzucił i nie może sobie nikogo znaleźć biedak. Nie wiem w ogóle czemu, bo on jest strasznie sympatyczny i wygląda też niczego sobie, prawie tak jak… Jak nazywa się ten przystojny gracz Quidditcha? Ten wysoki i charyzmatyczny…?

— Dymitri Martin?

— Właśnie ten — przytaknęła radośnie Lily, chociaż pierwszy raz słyszała o kimś takim. Oczy aurora Fitzjohnsona zaszły lekką mgiełką i Lily doszła do wniosku, że kimkolwiek ten pan był, musiał być interesujący wizualnie, skoro samo wspomnienie o nim robiło aż takie wrażenie.

— I _on_ jest sam?

— Też nie rozumiem. Jak ostatnio z nim rozmawiałam, to wspominał coś o tym, że niełatwo jest znaleźć dobrego, porządnego chłopaka. Że jakiegoś to zawsze, ale z tymi porządnymi to już gorzej.

Auror Fitzjohnson pokiwał głową z pełnym zrozumieniem, które wynikało z przeżyć własnych, osobistych i dość tragicznych w swej banalności. Bo bycie gejem z awersją do gejowskich barów to jest jednak rzecz ciężka.

— A może…? — zaczęła Lily ze starannie skalkulowaną dozą niepewności.

— Tak?

— Nie chcę wyjść na…

— Ależ wychodź — rzucił Auror Fitzjohnson trochę zbyt gorliwie. — To znaczy…

Lily uśmiechnęła się do niego przyjaźnie.

— Myślę, że moglibyście się całkiem nieźle dogadywać — powiedziała. — Wspomnę o tobie i dam znać, kiedy i gdzie moglibyście się ewentualnie spotkać. Oczywiście jeśli ci to odpowiada...?

— Naprawdę myślisz, że ja i on…?

W jego głosie było tyle niedowierzania, że Lily autentycznie zaczęło się go robić żal.

— To nie jest takie skomplikowane — powiedziała, klepiąc go znów w geście, który miał mu dodać otuchy.— Związki ludzkie są ogólnie dość proste. Spotykają się dwie osoby i voila, cała filozofia.

Po tych słowach zatrzymała się i lekko skrzywiła.

— No chyba, że ma się taki bagaż emocjonalny jak moja rodzina...

Auror Fitzjohnson wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale chyba zabrakło mu w ostateczności odwagi, bo cisza trwała w najlepsze dalej.

— Myślę, że te kłopoty Albusa z jego związkiem też mają dużo wspólnego z tym wszystkim — oświadczyła Lily z powagą, wracając do nerwowego międlenia chusteczki w dłoniach. Odwróciła się o parę centymetrów w bok tak, żeby auror Fitzjohnson miał lepszy widok na oznaki jej bardzo demonstracyjnego przeżywania sytuacji.

— Niby wszystko jest między nimi okej, ale ciągle wyskakuje coś nowego i awantury zaczynają się od nowa — przekazała mu, zniżając głos, jakby bała się, że ktoś ich podsłucha. — I to nawet nie jest wina Scorpiusa. Albus po prostu... to znaczy czasami...

— Tak…?

— On sam tworzy te powody. To wszystko jest w jego głowie. Ma jakieś obsesje, wszędzie szuka zdrady...

Zatrzymała się na chwilę i wzięła głęboki oddech.

— To był pierwszy znak, który dał mi do myślenia. Potem zaczęłam przyglądać się reszcie rodziny i zajmować się trochę tymi sprawami i odkryłam, że nasze życie nie jest aż tak sielankowe jak się nam wydawało...

Musiała wyglądać na naprawdę dość przygnębioną, bo auror Fitzjohnson ścisnął jej dłoń w wyrazie wsparcia i współczucia, pożyczając jej własny gest i obracając go przeciwko niej. Lily naprawdę zaczynała go lubić.

— Kiedy zaczęli robić te badania w Ministerstwie a propos Rotschieldów i innych podobnych spraw, wyszło im, że to przez te przeżycia podczas wojny. Że jak ktoś jako dziecko podczas tamtej wojny widział albo doświadczył za dużo, to potem czasami coś w nim zaczynało rosnąć, aż w końcu wybuchało i znów kończyło się masakrą. Albo morderstwem. Albo samobójstwem.

— Ale chyba nie myślisz…

Lily gwałtownie przytaknęła i przygryzła wargi.

— Kiedy czytałam te akta, zaczęłam myśleć o moim synu i jego dziwacznym zachowaniu i specyficznych zajęciach. I nie wyszło mi nic przyjemnego — wyznała trzęsącym się lekko głosem. — Wszystko pasuje jak ulał. Albus, wyskoki Lilianny, biedny Ja… Yusuf. Nawet ten rozwód… Te wszystkie historie, które pojawiały się w gazetach... Najgorsze, że dziewięćdziesiąt procent tego wszystkiego to prawda...

Oczy aurora Fitzjohnsona zrobiły się wielkie jak koła młyńskie i Lily nawet się mu nie dziwiła, zważywszy na to, że w gazetach wypisywano między innymi, że Harry i Ginny rozwiedli się, bo Ginny przyłapała Harry'ego na składaniu krwawych ofiar z ludzi, ale także, że Harry rzucił Ginny po tym, jak chcąc jej zrobić niespodziankę, przyjechał do niej niespodziewanie do Afryki i zastał ją na entuzjastycznym kopulowaniu z żyrafą, co było chyba najgłupszą z możliwych plotek, bo Lily była prawie pewna, że wykorzystywanie żyraf w takich celach jest rzeczą raczej niemożliwą.

— Te... problemy mojego syna i jego żony… — zaczęła, zniżając znów głos tak, że auror Fitzjohnson musiał się nachylić w jej stronę, żeby cokolwiek usłyszeć. — To miało swoje odbicie w dzieciach i… no widać, co wyszło…

Znów sięgnęła po chusteczkę.

— Albus ma paranoję, Lilianna krąży od aresztu do aresztu, a mój najstarszy wnuk postanowił zostać gorliwym muzułmaninem i teraz pewnie siedzi gdzieś w jakiejś piwnicy i przygotowuje się do następnego zamachu na niewiernych. To okropne, ale już nie wiem, co robić dalej.

To oświadczywszy, Lily powróciła do markowania płaczu i dewastacji, a auror Fitzjohnson porzucił na chwilę marzenia na temat klatki piersiowej Dymitria Martina (a także jego ramion i przedramion i łopatek i nóg i innych elementów składowych).

— Już ich wreszcie namówiłam na wizytę u specjalisty, ale teraz nic z tego nie wyjdzie, bo oni się zgodzili na terapię tylko jeśli przyjdzie cała rodzina, a cała rodzina nie przyjdzie, bo Lilianna znów jest w areszcie...

Lily przechyliła się w stronę rozmówcy.

— Boję się, że ona to zrobiła jakoś specjalnie, żeby nie iść na tę terapię — wyznała z drżeniem w głosie. — Boję się, że jak oni nie zaczną się teraz leczyć, to już nigdy do tego nie dojdą i pewnego dnia wrócę do domu i przeczytam w gazecie o tragediach z ich udziałem. Nie umiem sobie tego inaczej wyobrazić. Ale ja nie chcę, żeby to się skończyło jak ta sprawa Rotschieldów. Mam tylko jedno dziecko i nie chcę, żeby coś...

Tu pozwoliła sobie zrobić przerwę na rozpłakanie się po raz drugi.

— To moja wina — powiedziała, wracając do tematu przewodniego. — Gdybym tylko zapewniła Harry'emu lepsze środowisko do rozwijania się w dzieciństwie, była lepszą matką, bardziej się starała...

Otarła z policzka dwie samotne łzy i uśmiechnęła się lekko, z wyraźnym przymusem.

— Ale może nie będzie tak źle, może coś się da zrobić. Nic mi i tak nie pozostaje oprócz czekania...

Auror nie zareagował, skupiając się na własnych myślach. Lily przewróciła dyskretnie oczami i wymamrotała coś o mężczyznach.

— Nie zostaje mi nic prócz czekania, _prawda_?

Powtórka pytania wreszcie wyrwała aurora z rozmyślań. Przyjrzał się niepewnie chlipiącej pół metra od niego kobiecie i ogarnął myślą całą rozmowę. Dodał płacz do komplementów i obietnicy zaaranżowania mu spotkania z kimś podobnym do jego ideału męskości i doszedł do jedynego słusznego wniosku.

— Myślę, że można by ten jeden raz przymknąć na całą sprawę oko — powiedział, a Lily uśmiechnęła się lekko, zasłaniając przebłysk satysfakcji chusteczką. Wreszcie zdanie, na które czekała od początku konwersacji.

— W jakim sensie...?

— Jeśli zatrzymana, to znaczy pani wnuczka, musi koniecznie być dziś na tym spotkaniu i biorąc pod uwagę, jakie to ważne, to myślę, że można by ją wypuścić. W końcu nie zdążyliśmy nawet porządnie przetworzyć jej akt…

— Naprawdę by się dało?

— Oczywiście. Na drodze wyjątku.

Lily roześmiała się przez łzy i uściskała mocno zaskoczonego aurora.

— Dziękuję. _Okropnie_ dziękuję — powiedziała. — Będę wdzięczna za tę pomoc do końca moich dni.

Auror, zamiast skrzywić się na ten ograny kawałek, lekko się zarumienił, najwyraźniej nieprzyzwyczajony do komplementów i głośno wyrażanej wdzięczności.

A potem Henry Fitzjohnson zajął się kreatywną interpretacją przepisów i wypuścił Liliannę Potter na wolność. Po drodze do domu Lily kupiła sobie trzy przypadkowe czasopisma o Quidditchu w nadziei, że w którymś znajdzie zdjęcie Dymitria Martina. Bo wprawdzie nakłamała aurorowi Fitzjohnsonowi jak najęta i nawet nie miała z tego powodu większych wyrzutów sumienia, ale nie znaczyło to od razu, że nie miała zamiaru wyswatać tego całkiem miłego mężczyzny z kimś dlań odpowiednim. Nie była w końcu bez serca.

Poza tym, gdyby rzeczywiście udało jej się go z kimś skojarzyć, byłby jej wdzięczny do końca życia, a Lily dawno już odkryła, że ludzie, którzy są ci wdzięczni do końca życia, są bardzo pożyteczni i poręczni. A ona była w głębi duszy zbyt pragmatyczna, by marnować tego typu okazje.

***

_Wydaje mi się, że teraz jest dość dobry moment, żeby powiedzieć parę słów na temat naszej nieszczęsnej zaaresztowanej panny Potter._

_Pierwsza rzecz, którą wypada wiedzieć, to fakt, że Lily Potter juniorka, nawet zanim uznała, że zostanie Lilianną, była mało podobna do swojej imienniczki. Różnice były głównie charakterologiczne._

_Jeśli chodzi o urodę, to było między nimi jakieś tam mgliste powiązanie, obie były na przykład rudowłose, ale nie było to nic konkretnego. Jedyną osobą, która twierdziła, że Lilianna była bardzo podobna do Lily, był James. Osobiście Lily uważała, że James albo wreszcie zaczął ślepnąć na starość, albo znów próbuje dość koślawo powiedzieć jej komplement. Bo pamiętałaby jednak, gdyby posiadała kiedykolwiek tego typu zwierzęcy magnetyzm. Trudno nie zauważyć, że człowiek potyka się o mężczyzn padających na twój widok jak muchy._

_Tak naprawdę to Lilianna i Lily były do siebie mniej więcej tak podobne jak, dajmy na to, Marylin Monroe do swojej własnej rozmazanej fotografii, na której uchwycono ją jakiegoś niezbyt fortunnego dnia, kiedy żaden włos na głowie nie chciał jej się ułożyć, sukienka pomięła się i poplamiła, a makijaż wypadł dość nietwarzowo. Gdyby Lily była trochę młodsza, może bardziej przejęłaby się tym, że jej własna wnuczka aż tak ją przyćmiewa, ale miała już swoje lata i dawno doszła do wniosku, że wiek oraz fakt bycia babcią daje jej wreszcie swobodę wyglądania jak jej się podoba i przepustkę do świata, gdzie nie trzeba wreszcie rywalizować z innymi kobietami o to, której włosy lśnią najzdrowiej albo coś równie mało zajmującego._

_(Szkoda tylko, że ktoś zapomniał o tym powiedzieć Narcyzie Malfoy, która nijak nie przejęła się byciem babcią i uparcie wyglądała jak kobieta o dwadzieścia lat młodsza, z niedbałą elegancją nosiła stroje warte fortunę i z premedytacją siadała na przyjęciach na tyle blisko Lily, by ta mogła usłyszeć, jak Narcyza mało dyskretnym scenicznym szeptem wygłasza uwagi na temat tego, jaka to szkoda, że niektórzy, na przykład pani Potter, mają tak niefortunne geny i tak nieestetycznie się starzeją. W efekcie Lily spędzała na tych przyjęciach dość dużo czasu wyobrażając sobie, jak morduje Narcyzę Malfoy i ćwiartuje ją na kawałki. Na szczęście z nikim się tym sentymentem specjalnie nie dzieliła, bo mogłoby to wyglądać nie najlepiej w świetle tego całego podejrzenia o zamordowanie Dracona Malfoya.)_

_Ale wracając do Lilianny._

_Różniła się ona od swojej babki nie tylko urodą, która była raczej z tych zjawiskowych, ale też charakterem, który był z tych lekkich, dość niefrasobliwych i niezmiennie pogodnych. Teoretycznie nie było w tym nic złego, ale w praktyce było to jednym wielkim problemem._

_Bo Lilianna wyrosła z nieustannie chichoczącego bobasa na pogodne dziecko, a potem na zawsze uśmiechniętą kobietę, której optymizm był żelazny i zbyt ciężki, by ruszyć go można było choć o milimetr. Wyrosła też, i to był ten problem właściwy, na kobietę, która nie umie mówić nie._

_To znaczy teoretycznie umiała. Nie miała problemu z mówieniem „nie", gdy ktoś pytał czy chce dokładkę obiadu, albo gdy pytano ją, czy słyszała najnowszą plotkę o Wielkiej Miłości Albusa i Scorpiusa. Przy takich drobnostkach nie miała absolutnie problemów z zaprzeczaniem jak leci. Dopiero gdy chodziło o rzeczy poważne, dostawała jakieś głębokiej awersji na negacje i przytakiwała wszystkiemu i wszystkim._

_Czy chciałabyś spróbować skoczyć z mostu i zobaczyć, czy uda ci się rzucić zaklęcie amortyzujące nim roztrzaskasz się o taflę wody?_

_Czemu nie. I radosny przyklask, bo to na pewno będzie taka super fajna zabawa, że hej, i co tam, że jej matka prawie osiwiała, jak usłyszała o tej koncepcji._

_Czy nie uważasz, że ktoś powinien wybrać się do Zakazanego Lasu i spróbować porozmawiać z tymi wielkimi krwiożerczymi pająkami na temat ich zachowania?_

_Chyba tak, w końcu one mogą być po prostu nieświadome zasad dobrego wychowania. I nie, nie musicie iść ze mną, skoro się boicie, poradzę sobie sama._

_Czy nie sądzisz, że ktoś powinien przerwać tę bójkę?_

_Z pewnością, mówiła Lilianna i z uśmiechem wchodziła dokładnie w środek morderczej kłótni pomiędzy dwunastoma uzbrojonymi w noże wściekłymi facetami._

_Nie sądzisz, że to, jak nasz rząd traktuje wilkołaki, jest oburzające i należy przeciwko temu zaprotestować, najlepiej jakoś spektakularnie, na przykład przejmując kontrolę nad gmachem Ministerstwa na dwa dni i blokując wszystkie wyjścia?_

_Genialny pomysł, ale musimy to dobrze rozplanować. Ktoś zna jakieś odpowiednie zaklęcia?_

_Nie uważasz, że wyskoczenie na dwa miesiące do ogarniętego wojną domową afrykańskiego kraju jest dobrym pomysłem?_

_Świetnym po prostu, odpowiadała Lilianna. I już się pakowała._

_Jej dobre intencje nie znały granic, a wewnętrzne przekonanie, że świat jest dobry, ludzie szlachetni, a wszystko skończy się pozytywnie, przyprawiało jej całą rodzinę o ból głowy._

_Rzucane mimochodem propozycje, głupie pomysły i wielkie szlachetne plany - Lilianna była zawsze na tak, zawsze skora do pomocy i zawsze na pierwszej linii. Nim skończyła lat osiemnaście, jej rodzice zdążyli wyciągać ją z więzienia trzy razy, a rok później James musiał obiecać parę przysług osobom bardzo wysoko postawionym, bo skończyłoby się Azkabanem za zakłócanie spokoju publicznego i ogólnie bycie recydywistycznym elementem reakcji, który nie wykazywał żadnej chęci poprawy._

_Ujmując rzecz w wielkim skrócie, ktokolwiek obdarzył Liliannę jej niesłychaną urodą i nieposkromioną radością życia, zapomniał wyposażyć ją w instynkt samozachowawczy. Ten ktoś żywił prawdopodobnie jakąś głęboką niechęć względem Harry'ego lub Ginny, bo ilość szoków, które im ich jedyna córka dostarczała na co dzień, oznaczała prawdopodobnie, że oboje zejdą z tego padołu na zawał długo przed tym, nim doczekają się wnuków. Albo przynajmniej nabawią się wrzodów._

_I dlatego powinnaś się mocno zastanowić, nim się na dzieci zdecydujesz. Bo bywa różnie. Nawet jeśli na początku wydaje ci się, że trafiło ci się najlepsze dziecko świata, bo nie płacze, nie awanturuje się i nawet chodzi spać, kiedy trzeba._

_Tak tylko ostrzegam._

***

Rozmowa Lily z wnuczką przebiegła mniej więcej tak: najpierw przywitanie, zapytanie o samopoczucie i tym podobne drobnostki, a potem, w końcu, rzecz najważniejsza, czyli co właściwie się stało i czemu znów areszt. Lilianna wytłumaczyła powód, Lily lekko zbladła, a na koniec rozłożyła ręce i dotarła do pełnego czystego niezrozumienia: „ale, na Merlina, po co?". Odpowiedź Lilianny, jak to już z jej odpowiedziami często bywało, była dość specyficzna i zrozumiała chyba tylko dla wybranych.

— Elena powiedziała, że według jej obserwacji uwaga, jaką ludzie mi poświęcają, jest odwrotnie proporcjonalna do ilości materiału, jaką mam na sobie.

Lily nie znalazła na to odpowiednich słów, co Lilianna uznała chyba za brak zrozumienia.

— To znaczy, że im więcej pokazuję skóry, tym większą zwracają na mnie uwagę.

Lily uśmiechnęła się trochę nerwowo. Głównie dlatego, że słowa nadal nie chciały się odnaleźć, a istniało spore prawdopodobieństwo, że jeśli w ogóle nie zareaguje, Lilianna postanowi jej to wytłumaczyć za pomocą demonstracji. Na środku drogi.

Minęło parę chwil, podczas których Lily zbierała myśli, a Lilianna kwiatki przydrożne z dość dziwnie rozanielonym uśmiechem.

— Lilianno?

— Tak, babciu?

— Dlaczego właściwie przykułaś się do bramy? Skoro już ustaliliśmy, czemu byłaś naga.

— Elena powiedziała, że tak robią czasami mugole, gdy chcą przeszkodzić jakiejś rozbiórce. Tylko z drzewami.

— A czemu to ty, a nie Elena, przykułaś się do bramy w stroju Ewy?

— Bo Elena jest podziębiona, a rano bywa dość chłodno.

— No tak, oczywiście.

Lily postanowiła, że przejdzie się do tej całej Eleny i jeśli ta miłośniczka nudyzmu nie będzie właśnie umierać na suchoty, to już Lily sprawi, że jej się tego umierania zachce. Ale zachowała tę myśl dla siebie. Do Lilianny takie rzeczy i tak nigdy nie trafiały.

— Kochanie, czy nie myślisz czasem, że powinnaś bardziej uważać?

Lilianna dołożyła do pstrokatego bukietu kolejny kwiatek i zerknęła w górę.

— Na co?

— Na to, co robisz.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo ludzie potrafią… — Lily urwała w połowie, szukając czegoś, co przemówi do jej wnuczki. — Na pewno nie chcesz zostać znana jako „ta dziewczyna, która przykuwa się naga do bram". W końcu to nie jest cała prawda o tobie i głupio by było zostać sprowadzonym do tak abstrakcyjnej drobnostki.

Lilianna zamyśliła się na chwilę, a potem uśmiech powrócił, rozjaśniając jej twarz i kolor oczu.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Przykułam się w końcu do tej bramy raz, a nie jakoś wielokrotnie. No i brama była tylko jedna.

No, przynajmniej z matematyką jest za pan brat, pomyślała Lily z lekką rezygnacją.

— Czy nie jestem ci przypadkiem do czegoś potrzebna? — zapytała nagle Lilianna.

— Czemu pytasz?

— Trochę mi się nudzi?

— Masz ochotę pobawić się znów w detektywa? Chciałabym, żebyś pojechała z wizytą do Hogwartu.

— Coś się stało?

— Draco Malfoy nie żyje.

— Och — powiedziała Liliana i zamilkła, jakby to zdanie wymagało dłuższego namysłu.

— Oficjalnie jestem w tej sprawie podejrzaną, więc nie mogę się tam specjalnie pokazywać — wytłumaczyła Lily.

Lilianna spojrzała na nią z pełnym oburzonego zdziwienia zainteresowaniem.

Lily westchnęła. Głównie w duchu.

— Nie, Lilian, nie zabiłam go.

— To dobrze — pochwaliła ją wnuczka i poklepała po ramieniu jak dziecko, któremu właśnie udało się zbudować trzymający się pionu zamek z piasku.

Lily postanowiła tego nie komentować.

— Wybierzesz się do Hogwartu?

Lilianna przytaknęła.

— Tylko najpierw chciałam zajrzeć do was — powiedziała, przyglądając się z uwagą swojemu bukietowi, jakby spodziewała się z jego strony jakiejś reakcji. — Zobaczyć się z tatą.

— Oczywiście — odpowiedziała automatycznie Lily. — Dziadek się ucieszy. Albus pewnie też, chociaż po nim może być tego nie widać.

Lilianna oderwała się od kontemplacji kwiatków i uśmiechnęła promiennie.

— Głuptas z niego — podsumowała pobłażliwie, a Lily nie mogła się w sumie z tym sentymentem nie zgodzić.

Później, gdy leżała już w łóżku i zbierała do snu; gdy James przeglądał jakieś bardzo tajne akta, a ona czytała mu przez ramię raczej z przyzwyczajenia i przekory niż jakiejkolwiek potrzeby, jej umysł wygrzebał z pamięci tę rozmowę na drodze w parku miejskim w Lancshire i dołożył doń znak ostrzegawczy, nie tłumacząc zupełnie czemu i w jakim celu.

Lily zamyśliła się i porzuciła tajne akta na rzecz wpatrywania się w sufit.

James zerknął na nią kątem oka.

— W porządku?

Lily przytaknęła, nadal wpatrując się w sufit.

— Nie wygląda, jakby było w porządku.

Lily westchnęła.

— Mam wrażenie, że coś mi gdzieś umknęło — powiedziała. — Jakiś istotny szczegół. Ale pojęcia nie mam, co to mogłoby być.

James zamknął teczkę.

— Jakieś szczegóły? Przeczucia? A propos czego to?

— Nic właściwie. Wrażenie.

— Ma to coś wspólnego z Arabellą?

— Z Arabellą Figg? Nie. Nawet się z nią nie widziałam.

James zmarszczy brwi.

— Nie przyszła?

— Nie. A co?

— Kiedy dzwoniła, żeby zapytać, kiedy może cię odwiedzić, wydawało mi się, że chodzi o coś ważnego.

— Czemu?

— Nic konkretnego. Miała w głosie jakieś dziwne napięcie. I koniecznie chciała się z tobą zobaczyć jak najwcześniej.

To coś, co odpowiadało za włączanie w głowie Lily sygnałów alarmowych, rzuciło się do pracy ze zdwojoną siłą.

Zerknęła na Jamesa.

— Tak, też mi się wydaje, że powinnaś do niej jutro wpaść — odpowiedział na jej niewypowiedziane pytanie. — Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Lily przytaknęła i przymknęła oczy.

Coś w tym wszystkim wyraźnie jej się nie podobało. Może Arabella Figg, może coś zupełnie innego, ale coś definitywnie było nie tak.

Tylko co?

***

_Z Arabellą Figg było rzeczywiście coś nie tak, czego akurat w tym momencie Lily nie była świadoma, ale co miała odkryć już następnego ranka. To coś było cosiem dość skutecznym i ostatecznym._

_Takim, powiedzmy sobie szczerze, cosiem śmiertelnym. Ale to już jest początek innej historii. Historii, na którą musisz jeszcze trochę poczekać._

_Czemu?_

_A czemu by nie?_

_Gdzie jest zabawa w podawaniu odpowiedzi na starcie?_

**c.d.n. **


End file.
